


An Honest Man

by tentitoo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Domestic Fluff, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentitoo/pseuds/tentitoo
Summary: Bruce is clearly head over heels in love with Clark, Clark has a massive crush on Bruce and they're both completely thick when it comes to love. Therefore, Dick Grayson must interfere and formulate a plan to get those two idiots together because he's Robin the Boy Wonder and his plans are awesome.





	1. One Unexpected Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've been in the Superbat fandom for almost two years and I've written multiple fics about these two idiots but I never really published any. Then I came across [this amazing artwork](http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/post/160933706881/bruce-didnt-knew-what-hit-him-lmao-a-bonus) and I got inspired to write this. I really liked how it turned out so I decided to share.
> 
> Please take into consideration that English isn't my first language and I might have made a few grammar or spelling mistakes. If you find any please let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_Hello, my name is Richard “Dick” Grayson, I’m ten and three quarters and I know the awesomest secret in world: I know who_ **Batman** _is! Cool right? The ~~circunstances~~ circumstances that led to that discovery weren’t the best… A really bad man decided to kill my parents, but Bruce Wayne took me in as his ward. It could have been worse, I could have ended up in the system… But I didn’t, and things are looking up now. Bruce is good to me and Alfred (his butler) is the greatest cook to ever live! He makes the best pancakes! (As a joke I sometimes tell him I like cereals better and he gets grumpy, but he always makes sure we never run out of _ Crocky Crunch)

 _Fast-forward to a couple of months after the “accident” I tried to find that ~~scumbag~~ man on my own. He got away, but I found Batman instead who just happened to be my new guardian Bruce Wayne! So, after months of training and a final test I became _ **Robin, the Boy Wonder** _, and Batman’s right hand! Which is almost as cool as being Batman._

_My first patrol was amazing! But I guess that was just a fluke though… See, the one thing they don’t tell you about superhero work is that only 20% is the cool/awesome part of catching bad guys and saving the day. The remaining 80% of the time it’s super boring and involves a lot of research and waiting…_

*

It was a cold night for May and they had been in that specific rooftop for a little over two hours, which is one hour, and forty minutes longer than Robin likes to stay still. Batman had been still perched against a gargoyle for most of that time, just waiting, the only movement visible were the adjustments he sometimes did to his infrared binoculars. Robin, on the other hand had been fidgeting for the past hour and a half.

“I wish you’d told me this would be so boring… I could have brought a book or even my homework… Anything’s better than just standing here and doing nothing.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Batman replied without looking at the boy.

“Yeah, yeah… According to Alfred’s tutoring so is chastity and I don’t see you practicing it.”

That earned Robin the BatglareTM as he liked to call it. The glare wasn’t visible per se considering the white lenses, but Robin has known Batman long enough to know when he’s glaring.

“My love life is none of your concern Robin…” he grunted before returning to his previous position.

“It is now that the wardship is official. I’m allowed to worry about my guardian,” the boy smirked.

“Did Alfred put you up to this?”

“Nope but I’m guessing it’s a recurrent theme between the two of you?” Robin was thrilled he was actually having a conversation. Usually Batman is not really a conversationalist, however he was being quite chatty that night.

“He pesters me a lot about finding someone to make me an honest man…”

Robin looked at Batman his brow drawn together in confusion.

“As in someone who doesn’t let you lie? I can help you with that if you need.”

Batman let out a small laugh and looked fondly (as much as possible with the white lenses) at Robin, “Not exactly.”

“You’re in a good mood.”

“I had a good day for a change.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, now that Robin got a bit of the attention he was less fidgety. They watched the streets of Gotham until they heard vans approaching.

“That would be Maroni’s men to do the drug exchange,” Robin said, and Batman nodded in agreement. The dark knight finally moved from his spot near the gargoyle and when Robin moved to follow him Batman stopped him right away with a hand on his shoulder.

“Stay here, your suit is not bullet proof and they’re armed to their teeth. I don’t want any stray bullet getting you,” Batman ordered. He was using his no-nonsense voice which meant if he disobeyed he’d be in real trouble and super sidekick or not he knew when to pick his battles with the caped crusader. Robin nodded in agreement and crouched near the gargoyle Batman had just vacated.

“I’ll come for you as soon as I get the intel we need,” he said just before jumping over the ledge. Robin held his breath until he heard the now familiar sound of the grappling hook being fired. He kept watching until Batman disappeared in the darkness of Gotham City’s alleys.

“I really should have brought a book…” the boy complaint to the universe but he kept his word for a whole twenty minutes. To be fair he didn’t keep his word not because he didn’t feel like it but because he heard voices.

One of the voices he easily placed due to the number of hours of recordings and footage Batman had gathered during the last few weeks. The other one wasn’t as easy, but he finally placed it after a little while.

 _What on earth are Bruno Mannheim and Sal Maroni doing in an alleyway of Gotham City? Their deal is already happening…_ Robin wondered as he flattened himself the best he could against the rooftop, so he could hear what they were saying. _Unless the exchange Batman is currently stopping is only a decoy to get him away._

“Not on my watch!” Robin whispered yelled to the mob bosses down at the alley. “Okay Robin… What would Batman do?”

That’s when he noticed the decrepit fire escape. It was falling to pieces, but he was small, so it would hold. The alley was poorly lit, so he’d be able to hide in the shadows while listening to their conversation. Robin smirked and moved quickly, in the fire escape he descended as quietly as possible to reach the bottom floor of the ladder.

He promised Batman he wouldn’t engage but he couldn’t just do nothing. He was close enough to be able to record the exchange, so he touched the side button on his domino mask to start recording what he was seeing.

“Are you certain this is safe?” Mannheim inquired looking around nervously. “Word is Gotham isn’t safe at night.”

“I took precautions to make sure the Bat would be otherwise occupied,” Maroni assured him. Robin could tell he was a bit nervous himself as he didn’t completely believe what he was saying. “Do you have it or not?”

Mannheim showed the briefcase he was carrying, and Maroni smiled like a shark. Robin moved slightly to his right to get an unobstructed view of the two mobsters and especially the briefcase.

“The boss said he expects it to work in perfect condition.”

 _Boss?_ Last time he heard Mannheim was still the head of Intergang. Maroni reached for the briefcase and Mannheim let go of it at once as if he couldn’t wait to get rid of it. Maroni set the briefcase on top of the hood of his car and Robin held his breath, he was about to discover what was inside. But at the last minute he turned back to Mannheim.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Maroni said shaking the other mobster's hand. _C’mon… Just open the darn briefcase already, you need to make sure he isn’t playing you and I need to see what’s inside_. “I’ll make the transfer as soon as I check everything is in order.”

 _That’s more like it!_ Robin army crawled closer to the edge of the ladder. The old ladder whined in protest and he stopped immediately, when he made sure none of the mobsters had noticed he proceeded. _Batman is going to be so pleased when I show him the footage of what is really being dealt instead of drugs!_ Unfortunately, Robin celebrated too soon. All it took was crawling a few more inches to the right and the platform he was lying on shrieked loudly and completely gave out.

Before Robin could even register that he had fallen to the concrete down below he heard the distinct click of a gun being cocked. He looked up slowly to find a gun pointed at his head.

“Maroni what the hell are you doing? It’s just a kid!” Mannheim said quickly moving between the man and Robin but not enough to be in the gun’s way. “He’s probably pissing himself right now, just let him go.”

Maroni didn’t budge.

“He ain’t just any kid, he’s the Batbrat. Batman only got him recently, so you probably haven’t heard about this acquisition yet,” Maroni spat, and Robin raised from his belly to his knees, the gun moved with him, but Maroni didn’t shoot. “If he leaves alive I assure you the Bat is coming after you.”

Mannheim hesitated but apparently his fear of Batman was greater than being arrested for the coldblooded murder of a child. Robin, on the other hand didn’t hesitate, and grabbed his grappling gun, and shot the line to the closest rooftop. However, when he pushed the button to get out there the grappling gun protested and didn’t work.

Maroni’s eyes glinted with glee at the failed attempt of escape and Robin took a deep breath looking at the mobster defiantly. _So, this is it... My career as Robin the Boy Wonder was shorter than I thought it would be_.

“I’m really sorry Bats…” he whispered and closed his eye. This would be over soon.

Robin heard the shot, it was louder than he had expected, and flinched waiting for the impact… Except nothing happened. No sharp pain, no blood, no death. He opened his eyes slowly. Maybe his death had been so quick he didn’t even feel it.

In front of him stood a tall figure, his bright red cape undulating slightly in the wind. _Oh my freaking god, I know that cape!_

“Mannheim, what are you doing so far away from home? And since when do you hurt children?” Robin had heard him on TV giving interviews before, his voice wasn’t as deep or intimidating as Batman’s, but it was as bad. It was stern and full of disappointment.

“Superman, don’t take it so personally. It’s just business,” he replied.

“So you keep telling me…” Superman crossed his arms. “Do you gentlemen want to do this the easy way or the hard way?”

The man shared a look, and each ran back to their respective car. Superman sighed tiredly and turned to look at Robin for the first time.

“I don’t understand why they _always_ choose the hard way,” he said conversationally.

Robin blinked uncertain if he should say something or not. He still hadn’t wrapped his head around the fact that he wasn’t dead let alone that he was face to face with _freaking Superman_ himself.

“Be right back,” he said with a kind smile and just like that he was gone in a whoosh of wind and a sonic boom.

“Holy moly…” Robin muttered and sat down feeling the adrenaline crash that was coming. He could now also feel the fall from 6 feet up. Alfred was _not_ going to be pleased.

Another whoosh of wind and Superman stood in front of him holding a passed-out Maroni from the back of his shirt.

“Where does Batman usually leave them? Mannheim is already in Metropolis PD’s custody, but I don’t want to overstep here.”

“Batman usually leaves them tied up at the scene of the crime and alerts the authorities but I’m sure the GCPD wouldn’t mind if you spared them the trip.”

Superman smiled and was gone in a blink of an eye. Robin just stood there unsure if he should wait for Superman or not. He decided on waiting as he hadn’t thanked him for saving his life.

“All done!” the superhero said as an announcement of his return. Robin looked up relieved that he had come back. “Let’s take a look at you now, yeah? You took quite a fall.”

Superman looked at him up and down slowly as if he was scanning him.

“I have good news,” he said after a while. “Nothing’s broken, you have a few bumps and a couple of bruised ribs but you’re young you’ll shake that off really quick.”

“Wait did you just x-ray me?” Superman nodded in response. “Oh my goodness that’s so cool!”

Superman laughed heartedly, and Robin couldn’t help the little smile that tug at his lips.

“I’m Robin,” he said hurriedly once he remembered his manners. “Thank you so much for saving me… If it weren’t for you I’d be dead for sure.”

“I’m glad you called for Batman when you did. I was checking on Mannheim when I heard it…” Superman looked serious now. “I’m really glad I managed to get here on time.”

“Once again thank you.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Superman assured. “Speaking of Batman, where is he?”

“I believe he’s a few blocks down stopping a drug deal from happening,” Robin grimaced at the mention of his mentor and guardian. “Please don’t tell him what happened… He’s going to be so mad at me…”

Superman’s eyes softened at his request.

“I don’t mean to burst your bubble Robin but even if you don’t tell him what happened he’s going to know, you’re a bit banged up.”

“I know… But it’s not like it was on purpose…” Robin sighed. “I was told not to engage, and I didn’t. I was just eavesdropping and filming the exchange, but the fire escape gave out and I fell right into the middle of it… It’s not like I was looking for trouble.”

“I know Robin and I’ll speak on your behalf obviously. With your help we managed to put away two mobsters and secure the briefcase!”

“You did? What was in it?”

“I did, it was alien tech. I took it to the fortress for Kelex to run some tests and maybe identify the origin.”

Robin nodded and wondered who Kelex was and what fortress he was talking about. Before he could ask Superman moved his head in the direction Batman had disappeared to not that long ago like he had heard something.

“I think Batman’s finished with the drug bust,” he announced. “Want a ride there?”

Robin’s eyes widened.

“Like you want to fly me there?”

“Yeah, you up to it?”

“Heck yeah!!” he shouted excitedly and then looked at Superman apologetically. “Oh… Please pardon my language but flying must be the coolest thing ever and I got really excited.”

Superman shook his head with a smile in the worldwide known gesture of ‘it’s fine don’t worry about it’. He picked up the boy, lift off and Robin laughed heartedly with joy. Flying was almost as cool as being on the trapeze. Unfortunately, the trip was short lived.

“What are you doing here?” Batman demanded as soon as Superman landed. His back was turned to them but and he was currently busy pulling the dozen or so men laying unconsciously on the floor together to tie them and call the GCPD.

“I’m delivering a very important package,” he replied good naturedly.

Batman finally turned to look at his teammate and his breath got caught in his throat.

“Robin! What happened?” he asked not being able to hide the worry in his voice.

“Please don’t be mad…” the boy started, and Batman let out a tired sigh. Robin just _knew_ he was rolling his eyes being the white lenses.

“What happened?” he demanded again. “I told you not to engage without me!”

“Bats, just listen to him. It really wasn’t his fault,” Superman interjected as he let Robin to the ground.

Batman looked at Superman skeptically but nodded at Robin for him to continue.

“After you left Bruno Mannheim and Sal Maroni pulled into the alley right next to the building you left me on. I moved to the fire escape without them noticing to record the exchange with the mask’s built-in camera, but it was older than I anticipated, and it gave out…”

“Are you hurt?” Batman wanted to know immediately.

“Superman x-rayed me – which by the way is so cool! – and he says I only have a couple bruised ribs, nothing to serious.”

Batman looked at Superman for confirmation and he nodded.

“Okay… So obviously after the fall they saw me, and Maroni pointed his gun at me. I tried to grapple away from there, but I think the grappling gun was damaged in the fall and didn’t work properly.” Robin looked at Superman and smiled. “That’s when he showed up and saved my butt.”

Batman looked horrified, Robin noticed. Probably at the prospect of his partner almost being killed.

“I’m so sorry Robin,” the man said his voice shaking, which took Robin by surprise. “I shouldn’t have left you alone… The grappling gun failing… That’s just unacceptable…”

Robin was looking dumbfounded at his guardian. He has expected him to be mad not… whatever it was happening. Superman put a reassuring hand on Batman’s shoulder.

“Bats don’t beat yourself up for this, it was just a series of unfortunate events that not even you could have predicted.”

“I should have made sure the grappling gun would function properly after a big fall.”

“Nothing happened,” Superman insisted. “I was there on time and thanks to Robin we have video proof of Mannheim and Maroni exchanging alien tech. Also said alien tech is now out of Gotham streets as well.”

Batman calmed slightly. Robin took the opportunity and put his small arms around his guardian’s waist. Batman’s hand instinctively went to the boy’s unruly mop of hair to hold him closer against him.

“I’m fine B, you don’t need to worry,” he murmured against the Kevlar suit.

“You should’ve seen the defiant look your little bird was throwing at Maroni, Bats.” Superman added with a smile. “Give him a few years and he’ll be scaring the crooks of Gotham with only one look. It will be even better than your batglare.”

Batman snorted at that.

 _That’s odd. Batman doesn’t snort nor smile,_ Robin wondered to himself but didn’t think much into it. He was just happy Batman wasn’t mad at him and had stopped blaming himself for what happened.

Later that night after the drug deal thugs had been taken away by the GCPD, after Superman and Batman had arranged a meeting to discuss what would be the course of action since their rogue galleries seemed to be working together, Dick Grayson laid on his bed with an ice pack against his ribs.

He just let him mind wander. He didn’t spare much time reliving what had happened with Maroni. Instead he kept remembering the exchange between Batman and Superman. The latter obviously knew how to handle his guardian, how to get him out of his head when he was spiraling with guilt and even made him snort and smile a little.

Dick knew Superman was one of the best superheroes in existence but after that night he had become the awesomest there was. With that thought he fell asleep.

*

Alfred let Dick sleep in the next morning, which was a pleasant surprise. Being home schooled by Alfred meant waking up at nine thirty every weekday regardless of how late he came back from patrol. Usually his curfew was around one in the morning but sometimes Batman let him stay longer. _I guess almost dying will make Alfred pity you enough to skip school,_ Dick decided as he got up.

He padded downstairs barefoot and joined Alfred and Bruce in the kitchen. Alfred was busy putting groceries away and Bruce was sitting at the kitchen island sipping coffee and reading one of the countless newspapers he read daily.

“Morning!” he greeted cheerly. Both man looked up from what they were doing and smiled at him.

“Good morning Master Richard, I hope you slept well.”

“It was a bit hard to fall asleep because of the soreness but once I did I slept just fine,” Dick replied taking the seat right next to Bruce. “Anything good in the news today?” he asked his guardian.

“There’s a mention of the arrest of Maroni and a gang of drug dealers in the _Gotham Gazette_ ,” he replied. “But I think this article will interest you more.”

Bruce slid a copy of the _Daily Planet_ and pointed at a small article written by someone called Clark Kent. ‘ _Last night Bruno Mannheim was apprehended by Superman after trying to deal alien tech and is currently in MPD’s custody. When asked about it Superman attributed his success to Robin the Boy Wonder from Gotham, mostly known for being the Bat vigilante’s partner’_ , the article read. It then went on about Mannheim’s drug deals and his connection with Intergang.

“Bruce, I’m in the news! I’m a famous superhero now!” Bruce hummed in agreement into his coffee. “Do you know who this Clark Kent is?”

“I believe he’s a friend of Superman’s.”

“Well he’s now my favorite journalist in the entire world,” Dick declared, and Bruce smiled.

“What would you like as a morning snack, Master Richard?” Alfred inquired. “Please take into account it’s almost eleven and lunch will be served at noon.”

“Can I just have some cereal?”

“Can I suggest some homemade granola?” At Dick’s pout Alfred sighed exasperatedly. “Very well… _Crocky Crunch_ it is…”

“Thanks Alfred, you’re the best!”

The butler turned his back to prepare the boy’s breakfast and Dick turned his attention back to his guardian. Bruce looked like he was in a good mood, so it seemed like a good time to ask him about what he’d been considering since last night.

“So, B... About last night,” he began.

“What about it, Dick?” Bruce replied still reading the _Gotham Gazette_.

“You and Superman, you’ve been friends for a long time?”

“A couple of years now, yes.”

“Do you like him?”

Bruce looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow at his ward.

“Why are you so interested in him?” Dick flushed slightly. “Don’t tell me he’s your favorite superhero now! Batman is supposed to be your favorite!”

That made the boy giggle and Bruce’s heart melted a bit at the sight (not that he’d ever admit that out loud).

“You’re still my favorite!” Dick assured him. “It’s just… he made you laugh last night, and I thought that maybe… he’d be a good choice to make an honest man out of you.”

Dick was a great a kid. Actually, he was an amazing kid. However, he had the worst timing Bruce had ever known. It’s almost as if he waited until Bruce lifted the coffee mug to his lips and took a large sip of coffee to say _that_. It startled Bruce so much that he spit his coffee all over the island and the newspaper.

“Manners, Master Bruce!” Alfred chided despite his amused smile as he put down a bowl of cereal in front of a dumbstruck Dick.

“Uh… Dick, buddy, why do you think that?”

“Last night you said that Alfred wanted you to find someone to make an honest man out of you. Superman stands for truth and justice, so he’d be able to help you being more honest.”

“Buddy, making an honest man or woman out of someone means getting married to them. It’s not literal,” Bruce explained calmly even though he felt anything but.

“Oh, Okay,” Dick replied eating a spoonful of cereal. “Although, he’d be a good choice for a husband too.”

Bruce thanked god he didn’t take another sip of coffee.

“I mean, I’ve seen you with more women than men, but you clearly enjoy the company of both genders. Superman is a friend, he can handle you when you’re being well… _Batman_ , he made you smile and he’s also a superhero, so he understands what you do,” Dick proceeded.

“All valid reasons,” Bruce acknowledged grudgingly. “But I don’t date. I don’t have the time for it.”

Alfred rolled his eyes at Bruce’s words behind Dick’s back and Bruce glared at him in response.

“But if you _did_? You’d consider Superman, right?” the boy insisted looking at him with wide expectant eyes.

“I…” Bruce hesitated unsure of what to answer Dick and then just replied, “I guess I would, yes…”

“Okay,” Dick said and just like that he dropped the subject.

Bruce blinked both relieved it was over and completely horrified at what had just transpired. He was going to need something stronger than coffee, that’s for sure. The rest of the breakfast/morning snack went without incident. Once Dick was finished Alfred sent him upstairs to get dressed and took the boy’s place.

“You know Master Bruce… Master Richard has a point. Mister Kent would be a good suiter to make an honest man out of you,” he said calmly.

“Don’t you start too Alfred!” Bruce looked horrified.

Alfred smirked and left his boy blushing on the kitchen island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pretty much have this story all planed out apart from the last chapter so I think I'll be able to publish a new chapter every week (unless life happens)!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it so far and if you know someone or want to beta yourself, please let me know!


	2. Dinner for Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank you who gave me kudos and commented on my fic! It really lifted up my spirits reading all your lovely comments! :D Secondly, I'm really sorry it took longer than promised! I feel like I'm already failing people and I just started this fic! :(
> 
> I went on vacation with my family and I thought I'd have a lot of time to write but I was wrong. They always wanted to go to the beach early in the morning, swimming pool in the afternoon and then go out for dinner at night. Don't take me wrong I'm incredibly glad for being able to have some rest but basically, I only had just a couple of hours a day to write this and make sure it was well written. So, I decided it was better to take a bit longer and make sure it was good rather than rushing it.
> 
> Well it's finally done now so I hope you enjoy!

_Superman is the awesosmest hero there is. Batman is the coolest. They’re a match made in heaven if I’m being honest. I’ve never seen someone with so much ~~patient~~ patience for Batman when he’s being well... Batman. He also made Batman smile! I’ve only seen them interact once but still! He smiled!! That’s reason enough for me to approve of this relationship._

_Alfred keeps saying Bruce needs to do something other than work and meet someone who’ll make an honest man out of him (which apparently means finding someone to marry him). I believe that Superman would be the perfect match for Bruce so, taking all that into account I’ve decided to formulate a plan called_ **How to make an Honest Man out of Bruce, a Plan by Dick Grayson** _._

 **Phase 1** _will obviously consist in getting Batman and Superman to hangout outside work. They don’t hang out much outside of League business. Maybe if Bruce hung out with Supes more often he’d be inclined to consider pursuing a relationship!_

_P.S. – Pursuit was my word of the day I’m pretty sure I used it right!_

*

Dick Grayson was currently sitting in the comfiest armchair in the library nose deep into an old copy of _The Hobbit_. He knew it was the comfiest because he made sure to try all of them before he chose to sit on that specific one.

“Your drink Master Richard,” Alfred announced as he entered the room. He set down the silver platter with a glass and pitcher of freshly made lemonade.

“Thank you, Alfred!” the boy replied with a toothy grin as he set down the book on the armchair’s arm and went for the glass. “I’m really liking the book you chose for my mandatory reading.”

“Glad to hear it, Master Richard. I wished you enjoyed history and math classes just as much.”

“It’s not like I don’t enjoy them… They’re just boring comparing to stories with dragons and heroes,” Dick replied with a little shrug of his shoulders.

Dick drank almost half of his lemonade in one go and before he could wipe his mouth with the back of his hand Alfred cleared his throat and handed him a napkin.

“I see.” Alfred replied as he took the napkin from the boy. In Dick’s opinion it didn’t look like he saw it, but he let it go as he had a more pressing issue he wanted to discuss.

“Speaking of heroes… Is _he_ still coming by this evening?” His eyes were wide with excitement.

“Who is this he you’re talking about, young sir?”

“Superman, _obviously_!” Dick was trying to act cool and collected but was failing miserably. Alfred couldn’t help the small smile that took over his lips. He had missed dearly having a young charge.

“I believe he is. However, Master Bruce gave strict instructions not to be bothered.” Dick’s smile faded. “But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you stopped by for a while. You could greet Superman when he arrives and take him downstairs.”

Dick beamed at Alfred.

“Yes please!”

Alfred nodded and turned to leave but Dick called him back. When he looked at the boy he noticed he was on his knees looking from the back of the armchair, just like Bruce did sometimes when he was little.

“Yes, Master Richard?”

“I really do think Superman would be a good fit for Bruce, but they barely hang out outside League business… So, I thought that if we got them to just talk about something other than that Bruce would see what I’m saying.”

Alfred could tell the boy had been pondering about the subject for the past two days.

“I agree,” he said seriously. “Since his parents passed he’s been very withdrawn. When he was only a bit older than you I insisted that he’d interact with children his age but that was the one thing he refused to do. I was out of my depth at the time so after some time I just let him be and, to this day, it’s still one of my biggest regrets.”

Alfred sat on the armchair across from Dick’s.

“Superman has been a great influence since they’ve met. He even convinced him to join the Justice League. Sure, he says he’s just a part-timer but we both know that’s not true,” Alfred said conspiratorially, and Dick giggled. “I also believe they’re a good match.”

“I came up with a plan to get them together,” the boy said excitedly.

“Oh! Did you now?” Dick nodded practically bursting with enthusiasm. “Can you tell me about it?”

“I actually need your help for phase one.”

“I’ll gladly help in any way I can as soon as you explain the details Master Richard,” Alfred smiled.

“Oh, right!” Dick giggled. “I was thinking of making dinner and inviting Superman to stay. _But_ during dinner Bruce is forbidden of talking shop so he has to interact with Superman like a normal person.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I’m assuming that my contribution will be cooking.”

“Yes, but it’s my plan so I want to help!” Dick said.

“Are you certain?” The boy nodded effusively. “I was going to cook anyway one more for supper won’t change a thing.”

“I still wanna help Alfred! _Please_!”

“Want not _wanna_ , young sir,” Alfred corrected, and Dick apologized. “Very well then, what would you like to have for supper?”

“Something easy so I can help…”

“What are you in the mood for? We can decide from there.”

Dick eyes glinted with mischief. “Can we please _please_ have pizza?”

Alfred sighed. Dick knew he was against fast food but sometimes (not that often though), he indulged the boy.

“Okay…” Dick beamed at him. “However, we’re not ordering in nor buying something from the supermarket. We’re making French baguette pizza from the scratch, same for the cheese and tomato sauce.”

“As long as it’s pizza I don’t care where it comes from or how it’s done,” Dick assured with an amused smile.

Before Alfred could reply the bell rang and the boy’s eyes widen with excitement. “It’s _him_!”

“Why don’t you go open the door for me and take him to the cave like we agreed? I’ll start putting aside the ingredients for dinner.”

Dick doesn’t have to been told twice. He runs to the foyer so fast he’d give Flash a run for his money and opens the door. _What the heck?_ Someone was at the door alright, but whoever he was, he wasn’t who Dick was expecting. The man was tall, but he was slouching like he didn’t want people to notice how big he was. The baggy suit and shirt helped with the illusion of him being a lot smaller. His raven hair was neatly combed back, and his bright blue eyes were hidden behind thick glasses. He had no clue who this man was.

“Oh hi! You must be Richard, it’s really nice to meet you,” the man said with a really big and kind smile.

 _“Oh!_ ” Dick mumbled. That smile was the only giveaway he needed to recognize him. “You’re Superman.”

“Excuse me?” the man blinked in surprise.

“I didn’t recognize you at first because of the clothes and the way you hold yourself but that’s you alright,” Dick explained.

“You really are Bruce’s kid,” Superman said and smiled as brightly as before. “This is my secret identity. My real name is Clark Kent.”

“The reporter?” Clark nodded. “You wrote that piece about me!”

“I did, did you like it?”

Dick nodded with a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Yes, but isn’t it unethical to write about yourself?”

Clark looked very flustered at the question.

“Well… I avoid doing it at all costs and always push those stories to Lois. I just used a quote from myself, so I could praise your good work.”

Dick let out a giggle.

“Don’t worry I was just teasing.” he smiled cheekily, and Clark relaxed. “Please come in!”

“You really got me there!”

“I’d never tell on you, I’m not a tattletale,” Dick assured him, and Clark smiled fondly at him. “May I take your coat, Mr. Kent?”

“Please, call me Clark,” he said as he handed him the coat. Dick put it away at the foyer closet just like Alfred does with the occasional guest.

“Then call me Dick.”

“Certainly.”

Dick led Clark through the house in the direction of the main study room and noticed that he didn’t look around. When Dick first came into the manor he was fascinated and couldn’t help snooping around, so either Clark had already been here, or he was very _very_ polite. Dick couldn’t decide which.

“Do you like pizza, Clark?” he asked casually.

“I do but I don’t eat it often.”

“What toppings do you like?”

Clark looked thoughtful, like he was giving Dick’s question proper consideration.

“I’m a bit boring,” he laughed self-deprecatingly. “I love a classic margherita with extra cheese, but I also like pepperoni and sausage, bell peppers, olives and even pineapple. I know the last one is controversial, but I can’t help that I like it.”

“You’re not boring. Cheese is also my favorite and it’s also the most requested topping in more than half the states.”

“I had no idea. That’s good data to have the next time Lois teases me for choosing a margherita pizza.” He winked at Dick.

Dick stopped in front of the old grandfather clock and Clark followed his lead. He didn’t ask what he was doing or what they were waiting for which fit with Dick’s theory that Clark had been to the manor before. He moved the hands to 10:48 and the clock opened like a door revealing the entrance to the Batcave. Dick was the one to name the cave that way, he also named the computer and pretty much every gadget Batman owned by adding the word ’bat’ before the word. Bruce had opposed at first but now it came out naturally to his endless dismay.

“Bruce has been there all day working,” Dick told him.

“Sounds just like him… I bet he hasn’t stopped digging since I sent him what I found out about the alien tech.”

The boy nodded and went through the hole in wall. It was dark, so it took a few second for his eyes to adjust and then he started to descend the stairs.

“Bruce, your guest is here!” Dick announced as he reached the last flight of stairs with Clark in tow. Bruce looked up from the batcomputer.

“I was expecting you as Superman,” he replied in lieu of a greeting.

Clark shrugged and walked over to the batcomputer. He set his messenger bag in the empty chair Dick usually took when he joined Bruce in the Batcave and draped his suit jacket on the back of the same chair.

“Perry asked me to edit some of the articles for tomorrow’s paper. He’d completely forgotten about his wedding anniversary and-”, he interrupted himself once he noticed Bruce’s mildly annoyed look. “-you don’t care… Anyway, it took a bit longer than expected so I just came here straight after.”

Bruce grunted in response and Dick sent him a disapproving look he had picked up from Alfred. Bruce rolled his eyes and let out a tired sighed.

“I guess it’s good Perry’s giving you editor work, it means he might be grooming you to fill his shoes someday,” Bruce said.

Clark let out a small laugh.

“I seriously doubt it, he loves his job way too much. Besides, Lois is first in line.”

“Don’t sell yourself too short.”

Clark smiled in response. Dick liked that he smiled so much and wished his guardian would smile just half as much.

“So, did you receive the info Kelex put together about the alien weapon?”

Bruce nodded and started to share his own finds. While Bruce explained how he believed Mannheim came about the alien weapon via Luthor Clark rolled up his shirt sleeves and put away his glasses in his shirt pocket. Dick watched fascinated as Clark Kent slowly went from the mildly mannered reporter to Superman right in front of his eyes just by taking off his glasses, straightened his back and fixing his hair so it wouldn’t be so neatly combed back.

“Luthor has fingers in many pies. Pretty much every shady business that goes on in Metropolis has Luthor written all over it,” Clark commented.

“Fingers, toes… I bet he even has Mercy use some of her fingers when he runs out of his own,” Bruce replied conversationally.

Clark let out an amused laugh and Bruce went on with his explanation. With an ease that spoke of years of interaction, Clark placed both his hands on the back of the chair Bruce was sitting on, on both sides of his head, so he could look at the screen better. Dick looked surreptitiously at Bruce as his guardian looked up and took in a silent, yet sharp breath and Dick smiled. Unknowingly Bruce had trailed off on his explanation.

“Bruce?” Clark called pulling Bruce from his reverie. “Everything okay?”

Bruce blinked owlishly at Clark. “Y-yes… Sorry. Where was I?”

Clark took his hands off of Bruce’s chair and for just a brief moment Bruce looked disappointed.

“You were explaining how we could prove Luthor was behind the alien tech contraband.” Clark replied as he removed his messenger bag and took a seat on Dick’s chair.

“Right,” Bruce said making his best effort to avoid Clark’s eyes on him. He looked around and spotted Dick sitting on one of consoles watching the interaction like a hawk.

“Dick, I thought you had left.”

Dick shook his head. “You didn’t tell me to go away,” he said cheekily.

“Well buddy, scoot. You still haven’t finished the mandatory reading Alfred gave you.”

“But _Bruce_ , I wann- I mean… I want to help!” he whined and actually pouted.

“Maybe we could let him stay,” Clark intervened.

Clark was way too kind and not used to Dick’s shenanigans. Bruce, however, had developed a tolerance to Dick’s puppy eyes or else he’d be screwed.

“Nope! Go back upstairs,” Bruce said. “Besides we’re just talking about things, it’s not that interesting.”

It really wasn’t… Dick was just staying to watch Bruce and Clark interact. The pair of them was truly fascinating together but he couldn’t use that as an excuse. _I also have to help Alfred with dinner_ , he remembered.

“Fine, I’ll leave you two alone,” Dick agreed. “Have _fun_ Bruce!” he added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his guardian.

“We will,” Clark assured apparently oblivious to what was transpiring.

“Dick! Upstairs, now!” Bruce said tersely, mentally cursing Hal (who had met Dick a couple weeks ago) from rubbing off on his kid. He was red with embarrassment which made Dick giggle endlessly as he ran upstairs.

Alfred was waiting for Dick by the grandfather clock.

“Are you done antagonizing Master Bruce?”

“It was hardly antagonizing I just told him to have fun,” he defended himself but looked mischievous.

“ _Mhm-hm_ …” Alfred replied with an amused look. “Well, Master Richard, I have procured the ingredients for the French baguette pizzas.”

“And _I_ have procured what are Clark’s favorite toppings,” Dick said proudly.

“Very well. Shall we start preparing supper, then?”

Dick nodded enthusiastically, and they made way to the kitchen. As they approached their destination Dick came closer to Alfred, he had something he needed to tell him, but he needed to make sure _only Alfred_ heard it.

“Alfred, I thought they were just a good fit but after watching them interact I can tell Bruce has the biggest crush on Clark,” he said conspiratorially.

“Then let’s hope your plan works, young sir,” he replied with a smile.

*

“Sir, supper is served,” Alfred announced through the intercom.

“Be right up, Alfred.”

Bruce and Clark had been working for a little more than two hours and a half now but there were still a few details they needed to figure it out. He was tired and hungry now that he thought about it, he was looking forward to a nice dinner with Dick.

“We can finish this another day. There’s barely anything left to discuss anyway,” Clark told him sensing Bruce’s weariness.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Clark picked up his suit jacket and messenger bag and gestured Bruce to lead the way upstairs. Bruce led Clark through the house to the foyer and was about to go get Clark’s jacket and say his goodbyes when Dick came running.

“Clark can’t leave yet!”

“Dick, Clark probably has other things to do,” Bruce said patiently.

“At least let me ask him if he’d like to stay for dinner. I helped Alfred and we counted with him,” he insisted. “It’s the least I could do after Clark saved me from certain death.”

Bruce sighed and looked at Clark.

“What do you say, Clark? Would do the honor of joining us for dinner?”

Clark smiled and nodded. “I’d love too. My dinner was going to be Chinese take-out, so a meal made by Alfred and Dick is a huge improvement.”

Dick’s face lit up with a huge grin.

“Wonderful!” he exclaimed pleased and took him by the hand to lead him to the dining room where the long table was set for three. “Bruce always sits at the top, so you can sit on his right and I’ll sit on his left.”

Once they were sitting Alfred brought out the first course which consisted in gazpacho soup.

“It’s supposed to be cold, but I tried some when Alfred was done and it’s very yummy,” Dick explained.

“I bet it is. My Ma used to make this in the summer sometimes.”

“You have a _supermom_?” Dick asked, eyes wide with excitement.

“Well, she’s not super in the way you’re thinking. She’s a human just like you but she is an amazing woman, so I guess you can say she’s a supermom.”

“My mom was a supermom too,” he said proudly. “She was a trapeze artist along with my dad, so she could fly – not like you though – but it was just as awesome.”

The two of them started talking about childhood memories, Dick shared his time at Haley’s Circus and Clark about his time in Smallville. Bruce just listened while he had his gazpacho. He could tell Dick was enjoying himself which made him tremendously happy. Bruce himself wasn’t much of conversationalist, after all he had lived alone with only his butler for company for the better part of his life. Dick on the other hand loved to talk, so sometimes Bruce felt like he was failing the boy. He listened to every word Dick said, but he just didn’t really know the best way to reply and he wasn’t much of a sharer, so he was glad Dick found a kindred spirit in Clark.

“Once Flash and I had a race to see who was the fastest,” Clark was telling Dick when Alfred came to collect the soup plates.

“No way! Who won?”

 _Flash!_ That reminded Bruce of something he had meant to tell Clark since Monday.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” he said, and two pairs of eyes turned to him. “I just remembered that we need to make some changes to the monitor duty shifts. Flash asked if we could cover for him for a couple of days for personal reasons.”

“Of course, I’ll help you Bruce.”

“Master Bruce, could you please pass me you plate?” Alfred interrupted before Bruce could continue. Dick smiled at him and received a wink in reply.

Bruce nodded, handed him the plates and just like that the subject of monitor duty was forgotten.

“So, who won the race you were telling me about?” Dick wanted to know practically jumping on his seat.

“Well, I almost made it, but Flash _is_ the fastest.” Clark shrugged.

Alfred disappeared momentarily and returned with a tray full of the baguette pizzas they made. Dick had made sure Clark’s looked extra nice, after all he owed his life to him.

“Oh! Now I understand all the pizza talk earlier,” Clark chuckled as soon as he saw the tray. “That was very sneaky of you, Dick.”

“I’m being taught by the best,” he replied looking at Bruce proudly.

“These look very good,” his guardian said with a genuine smile.

“Thanks! I helped making the tomato sauce and grating the cheese. But I was the one who put the toppings on the baguettes and arranged them prettily.”

Clark took a big bite of the extra cheesy pizza Alfred served him and let out a small moan.

“This is the best pizza I’ve ever had,” Clark decided then and there. “If vigilantism doesn’t work you and Alfred should open a restaurant.”

“We’ll keep that in mind, thank you Mr. Kent,” Alfred bowed his head slightly in thanks.

“Alfred please call me Clark, you’ve known me for a couple of years now. There’s no need for such formalities.”

“Very well, _Master Clark_.”

“That’s not what I me–” he started but Alfred just left.

Clark frowned. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a squeeze.

“Just give up,” Bruce told him. “He basically raised me and still insists on calling me Master Bruce no matter how many times I object.”

“And me Master _Richard_! He said that it was my given name so that’s what he was going to use,” Dick complained. “But I’m confident I’ll break him some day!”

“Keep dreaming, kiddo,” Bruce said with a chuckle.

*

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Bruce tried to bring up League work a couple of times, but Dick was prepared and deviated the subject back to his and Bruce’s adventures or Clark’s childhood in Kansas. Halfway during dinner Bruce just gave up and listened to the conversation between his ward and his friend, occasionally contributing.

Dick was completely fascinated with Clark’s life at the farm and his parents, his favorite story was when Clark had recently found out he had powers and almost blew up a barn while training to control them. Clark also told him about his birth parents and Krypton and promised to take him to his Fortress of Solitude one day to show him even more. Dick almost burst with enthusiasm at that and begged Bruce to allow him, which he did after much insistence from his ward. If Dick was honest Clark Kent was way cooler than Superman.

“Well, the dinner was lovely,” Clark said after dessert – tiramisu made from scratch as well (obviously). “But I sense that I have imposed more than I should have and need to leave soon.”

“Nonsense,” Bruce said to both Clark and Dick’s surprise. “You’re a friend. You never impose and if you wish you can join me for a drink in the main living room.”

Clark’s face lit up with a grin.

“That’d be lovely.”

They all left the table and Dick was happily following them to the main living room when Alfred stopped him just before he crossed the threshold.

“Master Richard, you still haven’t finished the mandatory reading, if you wish to go on patrol later tonight I suggest you go do that now,” he said sternly.

Dick pouted.

“Alfred do I _really_ have to?” he whined.

Bruce stopped on his tracks and turned back to his ward.

“We have an agreement Dick, first school work then taking care of bad guys, right?” he reasoned patiently, like this was a discussion they had often (and in fact they did).

Dick sighed, “Right…”

The boy watched the two men leave through the door and turn to Alfred. “C’mon Alfred you know I could and would finish it tomorrow!”

“Indeed, young sir,” he assured him. “However, if you want the two of them to spend any time together and get to know each other better you can’t very well be there all the time, now can you?”

“ _Oh_!” Dick finally understood. “I see! You’re a genius, Alfred.”

“I have my moments, young sir,” he replied with an amused expression.

Dick looked pensive for a moment and then turned to the butler. “Do you think Bruce will be able to avoid shop talk on his own?”

“I hope so,” Alfred replied and, then added, “Also he was the one who invited Master Clark for a drink. That’s progress already in my book.”

“True!” Dick agreed.

Neither moved from the hallway for a while. They couldn’t see what was happening from where they were standing but they could hear lively conversation (not about work Dick noticed) and Clark’s joyful laugh, so they could only hope. It was Alfred who moved first.

“Well then, young sir, off you go to finish your mandatory reading and I have a kitchen and dining room to clean.”

Dick nodded, and they finally left the two heroes alone.

*

The next day, while Bruce was out on a Wayne Enterprises board meeting Dick watched the manor security tapes from the previous night. In his defense he wasn’t one to pry but he just needed to make sure Bruce had actually had a meaningful conversation with Clark instead of just talking business.

The tapes showed the two men sitting on opposite armchairs, Bruce was nursing two fingers of scotch and Clark had a beer. They spent two hours talking about life in general, work, and reminiscing about League missions they both enjoyed amongst other things. It was Clark who commented that it was getting late and that maybe Bruce wanted to suit up for patrol. His guardian agreed but sounded a bit disappointed, so did Clark.

Dick grinned, he was _very_ pleased with this development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit harder to write. As it didn't have many action and I didn't want it to be overly boring, I opted for making a few more breaks in the narrative and continue the story a bit later. I hope that was okay! The next chapter will be more fast-paced!
> 
> As I said before I'll try to upload every week but please forgive me if I can't for some reason as fife happens sometimes. Just know that it'll never be because of laziness! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous one! :D Also, if you find any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know. English is not my first language, so I might have made a few mistakes. If you want to beta or know someone who wants, let me know! :)


	3. A Day in Metropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and kind comments you left on the last chapter! :D They always make my day! I know I always say this, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> Before you proceed to read this chapter please enjoy [this fanart](http://drawingpankake.tumblr.com/post/175922793301/my-two-favorite-scenes-from-the-second-chapter-of) made by the artist who inspired this fic in the first place. It’s basically her favorite scenes from last chapter. I’m so, so glad she’s liking it so far!
> 
> Also, a special thank you to [Three_Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Seas/pseuds/Three_Seas) who has volunteered to beta this fic for me and made sure my grammar and spelling were on point so you all could enjoy this fic even more!

_Phase 1 was a success! Also, the dinner was very good if I do say so myself. Sure, Alfred did most of the work, but I helped a lot. Clark and Bruce had a great evening from what I saw on the tapes. I think I might like Clark Kent more than Superman, he’s so nice and kind and has the best stories. People are dumb because he only wears glasses as a disguise but anyway… Now that I’m certain they can get along it’s time for_ **Phase 2** _._

_I read somewhere (or maybe I’m just basing this on all the romantic comedies I watch) that a single parent is more likely to pursue a relationship if the partner shows interest in their child. Sure, I’m not technically Bruce’s son. I’m only his ward but that’s basically the same thing legally, so if Clark likes me Bruce will be more inclined to consider him a suitable partner. Therefore, phase 2 will consist in showing Bruce that Clark is great dad material. I bet he even knows some dad jokes!_

*

Homeschool had its pros and cons: Dick could go to bed late and if he was really tired Alfred let him sleep in, Alfred was a great tutor (despite being very strict) and the food was to die for. However, Dick had no interaction whatsoever with children his age and barely left the house. So, since day one Bruce decided that homeschooling Dick would only be temporary.

Dick had been with them for more almost a year now, so over the last few weeks he had been going to Gotham Academy a couple days a week during the afternoon. That way he could get acquainted and would have no trouble when he started going full time the next school year. If you asked Bruce whether this was a common practice he’d tell you that no, no it wasn’t, but what school in their right mind would say no to a request from Bruce Wayne, the Prince of Gotham?

That week was Gotham’s Academy yearly school trip to Blüdhaven. Despite being known for its casinos, Blüdhaven also had very good science and technology museums with good guest lecturers. Dick was so excited that he even told Bruce he was skipping patrol the night before to be well rested. Bruce thought he was just excited because it would be his first school outing but boy was he wrong!

“Are you excited, Dick?” Bruce asked him during breakfast.

“Yeah!” he replied between mouthfuls of _Crocky Crunch_. “Can’t wait!”

“You look more excited about a school trip than you were for becoming Robin,” he commented with an amused expression.

“Nothing’s better than being Robin!” Dick told him seriously. “I’m only excited because you never take me anywhere. You’d think being a billionaire’s ward would include more trips on private jets to exotic places.”

“Well, bad guys don’t take vacations, so Batman can’t either,” Bruce explained. “But I promise that I’ll make an effort to take you more places.”

Dick smiled.

“That’s okay, I understand that The Mission comes first but I won’t say no to a trip to the Bahamas.”

“Deal, I’ll take you to the Bahamas during your summer vacation.” Bruce extended his pinky finger to his ward and Dick grinned as he entwined his own finger with his guardian’s.

“Are you ready to leave Master Dick?” Alfred asked as he finished putting together the boy’s lunch and snacks.

Dick nodded as he shoved his last spoon of cereal into his mouth with gusto and minutes later they were leaving in Alfred’s favorite _Aston Martin_.

The trip to Gotham Academy wasn’t long and was _en route_ to Wayne Enterprises so Bruce decided to join them. Bruce’s meeting wasn’t until eleven and all his paperwork was on time, so he didn’t really need to be at Wayne Enterprises until then. However, it was Dick’s first school trip and he remembered how much he enjoyed when his parents went to see him off even if the field trip was to Gotham’s City Museum. The least he could do was to do the same for his ward.

When they arrived, there were three buses parked in the main courtyard. There were also a lot of parents and children littered around so the both of them almost looked normal amongst all of them. Obviously, there were curious glances, after all he was Bruce Wayne and Dick was his elusive ward that was kept from the media for privacy reasons.

“You alright, buddy?” Bruce asked him quietly before they started boarding. Dick had been quiet since they arrived at the school’s grounds and even reached for his hand as they walked to the bus that had been assigned to his class.

“Yes… I guess I’m just a bit nervous. I don’t really know anyone that well yet and it’ll be the first time that I’m away on my own for more than a couple of hours.”

“You won’t be alone. You’ll have all your peers and teachers with you.”

“You know what I mean… I’ll be alone without you or Alfred.”

Bruce kneeled so he was face to face with Dick and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Dick, if you don’t feel like going that’s completely fine,” he told him seriously. “ _You_ decide when you feel ready. However, I believe this is going to be a good experience and that you’ll have a really good time”

“I want to go!” Dick said immediately. “Don’t take me wrong, I’m really excited to visit Blüdhaven… I guess it just feels a bit weird after almost a year of homeschooling.”

Bruce smiled fondly at his boy.

“Well you’re the most talkative boy I’ve ever met so I’m pretty sure you’ll have a huge group of friends by the end of the day,” he said and took advantage of his current position to fix Dick’s red tie.

“I guess you’re right,” Dick finally smiled back. “Or at least I’ll try.”

“That’s my boy!” Bruce got up and ruffled Dick’s hair. Dick’s grin was blinding. “Now off you go before they leave without you.”

“Okay. Bye Bruce!”

“Have fun.”

Dick nodded and boarded the bus.

Like all the parents Bruce stayed until the buses left. Dick waved him goodbye from his sit near the window until he was out of sight. _Oh, I’ll have fun. That’s for sure,_ Dick thought to himself as he settled for the ride to Blüdhaven.

 *

Dick had been planning this since the dinner had taken place and now the time had finally come. The school trip was the perfect cover to get out of Alfred’s watch and set _Phase 2_ of his plan in motion. So, when the buses arrived at Blüdhaven’s Science Museum he waited until the teachers herded all the students into a big group and slipped away unnoticed.

He had been studying his route for the last four days, so he quickly made it into the city center without much trouble. There he caught a bus that would take him to the docks, and once there he caught the next ferry to Metropolis. Two more buses later Dick found himself at the front door of the _Daily Planet_.

He took a deep breath and pushed the big glass doors opened. The foyer of the building was impressive with its high ceilings and futuristic architecture. Dick found it fascinating how different Metropolis and Gotham were. Metropolis just like the _Daily Planet_ was all tall buildings, light colors and futuristic architecture. Gotham was the opposite, the tallest building being the Wayne Enterprises building at the center of the city, the architecture style was mostly goth and the buildings were mainly all brick which gave them an old timey look.

“Hi son, are you lost?” a voice asked from his right bringing Dick to reality. “Can I help you?” the voice asked again and that’s when Dick noticed for the first time the dark-skinned security guard looking worriedly at him.

“Oh no, sir! I’m not lost at all and I’m completely fine,” he assured the man. “I’m actually here to see Mr. Clark Kent.”

“Oh, Mr. Kent from the Daily Planet?”

“That’s the one,” Dick confirmed, and the guard smiled.

“I really like Mr. Kent, he always greets me and is never too busy to ask me about work and my family,” the guard told Dick. _Yup, that’s the right Kent alright!_ , the boy thought.

“Well, he’s on the 22nd floor. The elevator doors open right into the bullpen and his desk is at the back near the big windows if my memory serves me right,” the guard explained as he led Dick to the elevators. “If for some reason you don’t find him just ask around, I’m pretty sure he’s in at the moment.”

“Thank you, sir. I hope you have a wonderful day.”

“Likewise,” the guard replied politely.

Dick rode the elevator until the 22nd floor and just like the security guard had told him, the doors opened to show him the busy bullpen of the _Daily Planet_. Everywhere he looked were people moving around, talking on their phones or typing furiously on their computers. _Hmm… So, this is what adults do all day?_ , Dick wondered as he looked around for a certain black-haired head.

He finally spotted him near one of the floor-to-ceiling windows and approached his desk.

“Good morning, Clark,” he greeted.

“Good morning!” the man said looking briefly away from his computer. Then something must have clicked in his head and he did a double take. “Dick?! What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit you,” he replied with a huge grin.

Clark was truly confused, he had a very good memory and had absolutely no recollection of neither Bruce or Dick telling him the latter would stop by.

“I-I don’t recall–…” he sputtered.

“Don’t worry, you’re not crazy. I shouldn’t have appeared unannounced, but I didn’t have your phone number, so I couldn’t call and warn in advance,” Dick told him.

“Did Bruce send you?”

“No, I was the one who wanted to see you.”

Clark looked the boy up and down looking for some kind of clue as to why he’d be here at his workplace. That’s when he noticed the uniform: the navy-blue blazer with the Gotham Academy’s emblem emblazoned on in, the white oxford shirt, the khakis, and the red tie.

“Hm… Dick, shouldn’t you be in school?”

Dick shrugged and set his backpack right next to Clark’s messenger bag.

“A field trip actually,” he told the man. Bruce had once told him that there was no use in lying to Superman because he could hear one’s heart rate and know when they were telling the truth or not. “To be honest I slipped away and came to visit you.”

“What do you mean you slipped away? Was your class visiting Metropolis?” Clark looked very worried.

“Hmm… No… We were visiting Blüdhaven,” Dick confessed. “I caught a ferry from there to Metropolis.”

“All on your own?”

“Yes…”

“Oh dear!” Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose even though they didn’t require it, which meant it was a nervous tic. “Your teachers must be worried sick!”

For the first time Dick felt like his plan might not have been that well planned after all.

“I’m new at the school and the teachers barely know me, I’m pretty sure they haven’t noticed yet…”

“What are you really doing here, Dick?” Clark wanted to know.

Dick hesitated. Would it count as lying if he was omitting just a few details? Or only changing some of them slightly?

“I was really excited about the fieldtrip but when I was finally there I got really nervous,” Technically he was telling the truth, he had almost considered calling off the plan as he approached the bus that morning. “But, Bruce told me that he thought this would be a great experience, so I came but I got really overwhelmed and slipped away.”

Clark frowned. He knew a thing or two about feeling overwhelmed in social contexts when he first got his powers.

“I didn’t want Bruce to be disappointed in me, so I just came to you… You were the closest person I knew,” Dick finished, praying that Clark would believe him. Bruce had taught him that the greatest lies were always based on the truth.

“While I’m flattered that you trust me enough to come see me when you’re feeling overwhelmed I can’t let you stay here without warning Bruce first.”

“But you’ll let me stay?” Dick asked hopefully.

“Of course! I won’t be sending you alone back to Blüdhaven, that’s for sure,” Clark replied picking up his phone to call Bruce.

Clark pushed the call button and turned the speaker on so that Dick could hear their conversation. Bruce picked up after two rings.

“ _Clark, this better be quick because I have an urgent matter to take care of,_ ” Bruce said as soon as he picked up, he sounded worried.

“Oh, anything I can help with if it’s hm… _work_ related?”

“ _No… It’s just…”_ Bruce sighed and took a moment to collect himself. “ _I was at a meeting and couldn’t take any calls and as soon as I came out I saw that I have more than fifteen unanswered calls from the school. Dick’s missing… Alfred and I have been worried sick calling all hospitals and police stations to see if anyone’s found him. I’m about to jump in a car and go look for him myself._ ”

“Bruce, that’s exactly why I’m calling,” Clark tells him. “I have Dick!”

“ _You do?_ ” Dick didn’t need super hearing to hear Bruce’s relief.

“Yes, he showed up at _Daily Planet_ around fifteen minutes ago. He’s completely fine.”

“ _Oh, thank God! Every possible scenario came through my head and… well… you know me._ ”

“I do Bruce, but you can stop worrying now.”

Bruce sighed.

“ _What happened?_ ” he wanted to know.

Clark covered his microphone and turned to Dick.

“Do you want to explain it yourself?” he asked quietly so Bruce wouldn’t hear, when Dick hesitated Clark proceeded, addressing the other man. “He felt a bit overwhelmed and didn’t want to disturb you because he knew you had a meeting.”

“ _I-I’ve told him countless times that work doesn’t matter… He comes first…_ ” Bruce said more too himself than anyone else. Dick felt a bit guilty at that because he _knew_ that Bruce was telling the truth. “ _It’s my fault._ H _e went on a school fieldtrip. He didn’t want to go, and I insisted that he went…_ ”

Now Dick felt incredibly guilty.

“Bruce, I’m okay. I’m sorry for making you and Alfred so worried but I truly am fine,” he finally said.

“ _Dick! I’m sorry for pushing you, it’s my fault._ ”

“No, it’s not. I was the one who slipped away, and I shouldn’t have…” Dick assured his guardian.

“ _Yes, you shouldn’t have, and we’ll discuss that later,_ ” Bruce agreed. “ _I’ll get the car and come get you now. I’ll be there in about an hour, okay?_ ”

“No!” Dick exclaimed.

“ _No?_ ”

“Clark told me I could stay with him.”

“ _Dick, Clark has to work. He can’t spend the whole day looking after you._ ”

“I know, but you have that important lunch meeting and there’s no way you can get there on time if you come get me.”

“ _I can ask Alfred–_ ”

“No! It’s Alfred first day off in the last three months. Just tell him I’m alright and he’ll still be on time for his plans.”

“ _Dick, you and I can’t ask that of Clark_.”

“Bruce, it’s alright,” Clark interrupted. “I was going to stay in writing. I don’t have any interviews scheduled and if Superman work comes up I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“I brought my mandatory reading book. I’ll just stay seated and quiet on my corner reading it,” Dick added.

“ _Clark are you sure?_ ” Bruce still wasn’t completely convinced.

“I am, Bruce. It’ll be no trouble having Dick over, he’ll stay with me and you can come pick him up later when you’re finished.”

“ _Okay then…_ ” he agreed reticently. “ _But_ _I’ll be there as soon as possible_.”

Dick beamed at Clark, who returned the smile.

“Don’t worry B, I’ll take care of your boy like he’s my own.”

Bruce let out a small chuckle.

“ _Good luck then, he’s a handful! You’ll be spent by the end of the day. He’s not really one to stay still for long period of time,_ ” he told him. “ _I have to go now. I still have to call the school and let them know I’ve found Dick._ ”

“Please don’t yell at them, Bruce. It was my fault after all.”

“ _I’ll yell just a bit for not noticing you slipped away. But don’t you forget_ you _’re in big trouble._ ”

“Bye Bruce!” Dick replied and turned off the call before the other man changed his mind. He turned to Clark who had a fond smile on his lips.

“Well, I guess I got you all to my own for the day,” he told Dick still smiling. “I’m just a bit sad I can’t take you anywhere fun, but we can go out for burgers at my favorite diner and go for a walk downtown before I have to come back.”

“That sounds plenty of fun to me,” Dick assured him.

“Okay, I’m almost done with the first part of my article. Only a couple more paragraphs and we can go.” Dick nodded and sat on the chair Clark cleared for him.

He sat quietly and watched Clark work for a bit before he took _The Hobbit_ from his backpack and started getting his reading up to date. Alfred said he’d quiz him on it the next week and he only has eight chapters left.

As the minutes passed the eclectic noises of the bullpen became white noise and he was lost in Bilbo and his entourage’s adventures. He was so distracted that he almost jumped when someone yelled loudly for “Clark!”. The man in question, on the other hand, was undisturbed. He just looked up and smiled politely at the beautiful black-haired woman in a lilac dress suit who was coming their way.

“Good morning Lois. How can I help you?”

“I need you to check my article for mistakes before I give it to Perry,” she told him and handed him a few paper sheets attached together with a staple.

Clark took them, skimmed the article and nodded. “I’ll look at this as soon as I come back from lunch.”

“Can’t you just go have lunch later?”

“No can-do Lois, I have a guest and I promised I’d take him too lunch as soon as I finished this part of my article.”

“What guest?”

Clark just gestured with his head at the boy sitting across from him. Lois followed his lead and finally noticed Clark’s little guest.

“Oh! I apologize, I didn’t notice you there, kid.”

“That’s alright Miss…” Dick said with a polite smile.

“Lane,” she finished for him and then squinted slightly at him. “Hey… You’re Wayne’s kid, aren’t you? Richard Grayson?”

Dick looked at Clark unsure if he should answer or not.

“Yes, he is.”

“What’s he doing here. Is Wayne here as well?” Lois looked around and the turned to him looking suspiciously. “Are you working on a secret article about Wayne and didn’t tell me?”

“Nope, Dick’s just here to visit me. I’m not working on any secret articles,” he explained patiently.

“Oh okay,” she sat down at her desk right next to Clark’s looking more at ease. “I didn’t know you and Wayne were buddies. Or more accurately, the kind of buddy that would leave his kid in your care.”

“Well, I told you we got along when we met at the Luthor gala a couple years back. We’ve kept in touch and speak every now and then.”

“Oh, believe me! I saw how you two got along,” she smiled knowingly. “You were completely smitten with him and I guess your boyish farm boy charm got to him because he was all smiles all night long.”

“Lois! Let’s change subjects please!” Clark pleaded as he glanced Dick hoping he didn’t catch onto what Lois was truly saying but Dick wasn’t born yesterday. Besides, Clark was blushing madly, so even if Dick hadn’t understood what Lois had said the blush would have been enough.

“Okay fine…” Lois sighed dramatically and winked at Dick who let out a small laugh. “Still… What does that have to do with _Dick_ being here?”

“Bruce and I were in town and he got called to an urgent meeting, so Clark offered to look after me for a bit,” Dick explained quickly.

“Oh, so that means Wayne is coming back…” Lois looked at Clark with a knowing smile and he blushed even deeper.

“Eventually,” Clark agreed and got up. “Well, I finished what I wanted so it’s time to take Dick out for lunch. I’ll take a look at your article when I get back,” he added before Lois could embarrass him even more.

“Okay, fine... Have fun at your lunch boys!” Clark nodded pushed Dick’s blazer into the boy’s hands and led him to the elevator as fast as he could.

“Bye Lois!” he called from the elevator before the doors closed. As soon as they did Clark let out a sigh.

“She’s a handful, eh?” Dick asked with an amused smile.

“You don’t know the half of it.”

Dick giggled and let Clark be. He was all for playful teasing, but Clark looked embarrassed enough already. Clark took Dick to a diner a couple blocks away from the _Daily Planet_. It was one of those hole in a wall kind of diners, it was small and could easily be looked over. However, the inside was pleasant, and the staff was very nice. They ordered two burgers and milkshakes.

“Do you like it?” Clark wanted to know.

“It’s really, really good!” Dick replied digging in enthusiastically.

Clark smiled. Now that they were alone it would be the perfect time to ask Clark the burning question he had.

“So, Miss Lane is very pretty,” Dick said.

“She is, but she might be a bit too old for you,” he replied with a wink.

“Oh no! That’s not what I meant!” Dick said quickly feeling a bit embarrassed himself. “I was just wondering if you two were together, you seem pretty close.”

Clark smiled sadly.

“Not really, we’re just good friends.” At Dick’s suspicious look he added. “I actually considered giving it a shot when I first met her but she’s a bigger fan of Superman than she is of Clark Kent.”

“She doesn’t know?”

“No one knows except, obviously, the League and a couple of people back at home.”

“It must suck to like someone and that someone liking your superhero identity better…”

“It sucked a bit at the beginning,” Clark agreed. “But I got over it. Now she’s just a friend and a good one at that,” he assured Dick.

Dick nodded and took a big sip of his milkshake.

“So, there’s no one in your life at the moment?” He asked after a while.

“Not really, the superhero life isn’t that compatible with a love life. Especially if your partner is a civilian.”

“What if it wasn’t a civilian? I mean the Justice League is expanding, right? What about Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Black Canary, Huntress, etc.?”

“Well, all four you mentioned are spoken for,” Clark said with an amused expression.

“There are more women at the League, though,” Dick insisted

“Yes, but in general they’re all taken or a bit too young for my taste.”

“What about the men at the League? There’s plenty of them,” Dick tried and then backtracked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything.”

Clark shrugged and smiled. “That’s alright, you assumed correctly. I’m attracted to both men and women. Don’t know if it’s a Kryptonian thing or just a me thing, though.”

“Okay… So, what about the men in the League?”

Clark took a bite of his burger as he pondered on his answer.

“I guess it could be a good place to find someone but again, the ones around my age are all spoken for and the rest is just too young.”

“Bruce isn’t spoken for,” Dick said quickly.

Clark’s cheeks acquired a slight shade of pink and he looks down at his burger. “Well… Bruce is a special case.”

“How so?” Dick pressed.

“Well, from what I know Bruce isn’t interest in pursuing a relationship at all, the Mission always comes first. Also, he doesn’t say it because we couldn’t really forbid people of being together, but he frowns upon relationships between team members.”

“Okay… I know Bruce is all kinds of special and has a ton of rules but if he changed his mind would you consider it?”

Clark hesitated and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to gain some time.

“Well?” Dick insisted.

“I guess I would, but it’s a big what if…” Clark admitted.

 _Not as big as you’d think,_ Dick thinks to himself but nods. He was done interrogating Clark, for now. Besides, needed a break he was just too flustered.

“You’d make a great journalist, you know?” Clark tells him with a bashful smile. “You’re ruthless and ask all the right questions. Lois would be proud at how relentless you are.”

“Well… I’m being trained by the greatest detective in the world,” Dick replies, amused.

“That’s true. I keep forgetting that.”

After that the conversation naturally flowed to Clark’s job and Dick’s future job aspirations. They finish eating their burgers and the waitress brought them two slices of blueberry pie. “On the house,” she said, so when they left Clark made sure to tip her really well.

Since Clark still had a bit of lunch time left he took Dick on a quick tour of downtown Metropolis. Dick enjoyed it thoroughly, Clark was a good guide and managed to mix actual Metropolis history with stories from his superhero adventures.

“Next time you come around I’ll take you on a proper tour of the city,” Clark told him when they reached the _Daily Planet_. “I might even take you to the zoo if you’d like.” Dick’s eyes shone with excitement at that.

After the morning excitement and the tour, the afternoon was pretty uneventful. Clark was called to Perry’s office very loudly at some point and when he returned Dick was surrounded by a small group of women lead by Cat Grant. He was happily standing in the middle, charming the skirts off of them (not literally, though. He was too young for that.). Clark guessed Dick had picked up the charm from Bruce as well.

“Why is no-one working?” Perry White demanded when he saw all the commotion. The group disbanded quickly leaving only Dick and Clark. “Who does this child belong to?”

“Hm… He belongs to me Chief,” Clark said pulling Dick to his side. Dick actually enjoyed when Clark called him _his kid_.

“This is not take your kid to work day, Kent!”

“I apologize.”

Lois waltzed in and put a calming hand in Perry’s shoulder.

“Perry, that’s the ultimate boss’s kid,” she told him.

“What do you mean?” Perry replied eyeing the trio suspiciously.

“That’s Wayne’s kid,” Lois explained. “You know Bruce Wayne, right? He bought _Daily Planet_ a few months back, remember?”

“Of course I remember him, Lois,” Perry spat with annoyance. “I just didn’t know he had dropped his kid at the _Planet_ , let alone with Kent. This is not a daycare center!”

Clark looked down embarrassed and unsure of what to say and rubs the back of his neck, so Dick decided to take a page from Bruce’s book.

“I apologize for any inconvenience I might have caused, sir,” Dick said. “I’ll make sure my father knows how well and tightly you run this ship.”

“Hmpf…” Perry said in return. “Okay, kid you can stay but don’t stay in the way of my people or I’m throwing you out and I don’t care who your father is,” he added before he turned away to leave.

“Way to handle Perry, kid,” Lois said with a wink and disappeared through the elevator doors.

“Yeah, thanks buddy. Perry is really hard to handle, and you did it like a champ.”

Dick smiled in return and Clark sat down at his computer. He went back to work only stopping when Dick offered to share the snacks Alfred had packed for him. No one refuses food Alfred prepared, that’s just a rule.

Bruce called around four letting them know that he was finished for the day and would be there in roughly an hour. As that final hour went by Dick finally let himself consider the trouble he was going to be in once Bruce arrived. Before Bruce was just too relieved he had been found but by now, after a whole day, the relief should have been replaced with anger.

To Dick’s relief (seeing he wanted to delay the Bruce lecture as much as possible), it took a while for them to be able to actually leave the building as Cat Grant and the group from before all came to say goodbye and gush about how cute Dick and Clark looked together. They also stopped for a couple of minutes to say goodbye to the security guard that helped Dick that morning.

Clark had arranged for them to meet in Centennial Park which was only a block away from the _Daily Planet_. As they approached the park and the inevitable lecture Dick unthinkingly reached for Clark’s hand. Clark was surprised but didn’t comment on it.

“Are you nervous, Dick?”

Dick looked up with a frown and shrugged, still not noticing he was holding Clark’s hand.

“I’m just mentally preparing for a big lecture from Bruce,” he admitted.

“Was this the first time you did something like this?”

He shook his head no. “Before I knew he was Batman I ran away from the manor to go look for the man who killed my parents.”

Clark nodded. It was one of the few stories Bruce had told him when Robin first showed up.

“I don’t think he’ll be too harsh.”

Before Dick could reply he heard Bruce call for him. They both turned to the general direction of the voice and saw Bruce walking towards them.

“Bruce–” Dick began but couldn’t finish because Bruce just picked him up and held him close.

“Just know that from now on you and everything you own will have a tracker built in,” he told the boy as he set him down. “I’m really mad at you but at the same time I’m just too relieved that you’re fine.”

“I’m sorry…”

“We’ll discuss it later.”

Bruce finally turned to Clark who was trying to give them some privacy while at the same time melting inside with fondness.

“Thank you for looking after him, Clark.”

“Don’t even mention it. It was a pleasure to have Dick,” he said.

“I had so much fun Bruce!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Why don’t we get an ice cream from my favorite cart and sit down for a bit?” Clark suggested. “That way Dick can tell you all about it and you can relax a bit.”

“I don’t know Clark, I don’t think Dick deserves ice cream. That would be encouraging his bad behavior.” Dick’s smile fell completely.

“C’mon Bruce, don’t be like that,” Clark admonished with an amused expression.

Bruce let out a dramatically loud sigh.

“Okay... Fine,” Bruce turned to Dick. “Just this once.”

The trio ended up siting on one of Clark’s favorite benches of the park eating ice cream. Dick told Bruce _all_ about his day with Clark. He made an effort to gush about it all (not that it was hard), how nice Clark was, how good lunch was, how much he enjoyed the tour and how much he wanted to accept Clark’s offer to have him back soon, so he could go to the zoo. He just hoped Bruce got the main idea which was that Clark was amazing dad material.

“We’ll see about it,” Bruce told him.

“Oh please, _please_ Bruce! I’m sure it would be okay if you came with!”

“Obviously you’re more than welcome to join us,” Clark assured with a bright smile.

“I will think about it,” Bruce said winking discreetly at Clark. Instead of the usual laugh he’d get from Clark, he got a frown and a slight head tilt. Bruce knew what that meant. “Business calls?”

Clark nodded. “Big fire in Armenia, I need to leave…”

“That’s alright,” Dick told him. “Go save the world!”

“We’ll arrange for you two to come visit some other time,” Clark said and ran off. Not too long after they heard a sonic boom and saw a streak of red and blue split the sky in two before it disappeared.

“So, I take it that you had a really good day,” Bruce commented as they walked to the car.

“The best!” Dick replied. “If you ever need to drop me off somewhere, drop me off with Clark.”

“I’m glad. However, you know you’re still in big trouble, right?”

Dick sighed. “Yeah.”

 _Still worth it though!_ he thought to himself with a mischievous grin as he got into the back seat of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! It’s done! I really loved this chapter because Clark is my favorite and Dick is a close second so writing about those two interacting is always a pleasure! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this :)


	4. Gala Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I'm back! I deeply apologize for my long abstinence but my computer decided to die on me not long after the last chapter was posted. Apparently I fried the motherboard from overuse (my poor thing!) and when they tried to recover my files most of them were corrupted for some reason. And... yes, you've guessed it - this chapter was one of those files! I tried using my tablet to write on it but it took ages and I hated it... So I was left without a computer for all of August and pretty much all of September until my birthday came and I finally got the money I needed to buy a new one! For the last few weeks I've been rewriting this chapter and I hope you like it! Hopefully there won't be as long a break as there was this time between this and future chapters, but I've started my new job as clinical analysis technician and I've been a bit more busy lately. Anyhow... I hope you enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> Also a very special thanks to [Three_Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_Seas/pseuds/Three_Seas) who has beta'd this chapter so it would be perfect for all of you!

_I'm grounded for the stunt I pulled two weeks ago of sneaking out of my field trip and going to Metropolis all on my own. But it was worth it to see Bruce's smitten face whenever Clark and I were interacting. Clark is great dad material! So, I'm also going to consider Phase 2 a success._

_I haven't intervened in almost week and a half (it's hard when you're grounded) but Alfred says Bruce and Clark have been in touch somewhat regularly and only one third of the time is to discuss superhero stuff. Maybe they have discussed our trip to the zoo and it’s happening sometime soon (when I’m no longer grounded)! Anyway, it's time to initiate_ **Phase 3** _._

 _Gala season is coming (that's what Bruce calls it, by the way). It's that time of the year where the weather starts to get really nice, so you can have galas outside without it being too chilly. The crown jewel of gala season is always the Wayne Gala which_ **I** _have to attend... Bruce has to attend pretty much all of them and I pity him. They're usually very boring but the food is good and it's a great place to people watch. The rich people of Gotham really go all out when it comes to their tuxes and fancy dresses._

_So, I decided to invite Clark to the gala. Bruce isn't shallow but he ain't blind either (don’t tell Alfred I used the word ain’t). I'm pretty sure Clark cleans up nicely and as Alfred always says, "there's nothing like a well-tailored man in a well-tailored suit". I'm sure Bruce will appreciate the effort as well. I'm not sure he has seen Clark without the supersuit or his baggy civilian clothes, so this will be a nice surprise._

*

Besides his superhero alter ego life as Superman, the mildly mannered reporter Clark Kent was pretty dull. Nothing _too_ exciting ever happened to him. So, when he arrived at the bullpen and saw a huge commotion around his desk Clark was confused. His colleagues were so enthralled in discussion that no one even noticed him approaching.

“Good morning!” Clark greeted cheerfully. That finally got him some attention. “Someone care to explain what’s so interesting about my desk?”

Instead of replying the crowd opened up to reveal Lois Lane sitting at his desk. She had her _I can’t believe you’ve been hiding stuff from me_ look. Clark’s brows furrowed in confusion because he had no idea what it could be about. Then he finally noticed that Lois was holding a big cream envelope with a golden W embossed on it and he knew immediately what she was holding and why she was annoyed. Apparently, he had received an invitation to Bruce Wayne’s Summer Gala.

This particular invitation was the most sought-after invitation just after the Met Gala. Reporters passes were granted but they were restricted to the media area. Absolutely no reporters were allowed inside the party enclosure. So, the fact that _Clark Kent_ had been invited as an actual guest was a first in the reporters’ world.

“Is that for me?” he knew the answer, but he needed confirmation.

“It sure is, CK!” Jimmy, who he hadn’t even noticed yet, said. “The mail clerk came asking me for your desk this morning.”

Lois handed him the envelope and all his colleagues waited anxiously.

“I’m not going to open it now. So, if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to my desk and get to work,” Clark asked politely.

“Well… You heard him, scoot!” Lois said shooing their colleagues away. There was some mumbling but eventually everyone left except for Jimmy. “You too Jimmy.”

Jimmy pouted feeling left out but left anyway.

“Just friends, uh?” Lois said once they were alone. “I should have known. Someone like Bruce Wayne wouldn’t leave his kid with _just a friend_.”

Clark turned red. “We are _just_ friends.”

“Clark, I know you don’t follow the socialite columns, but Wayne’s Summer Gala is almost impossible to get invited too. Even if you are someone! And let’s be real you might be a Pulitzer winner but that doesn’t really mean anything outside the journalism and literary world.”

“Well geez, Lois! Thanks for that, way to make someone feel like crap” Clark fought the incredible urge to roll his eyes at her.

“It’s not personal… I’m just telling you the truth as it is,” she said bluntly and sat down at her own desk.

“Also, I know what this gala is,” Clark replied trying not to sound too annoyed. When frustrated Lois tended to treat him as the hick she thought he was when they first met. “It’s probably a mistake and even if it isn’t I probably won’t go.”

Lois gaped at him.

“What do you mean you won’t go?”

“I don’t belong there, so I don’t feel like going,” he explained.

“I think you’re making a huge mistake. Think about all the people you’d be able to interview for more than a couple of minutes and the stories you could come up with…”

“I’m hearing a lot of talking and not enough typing,” Perry called from a few rows away. He was doing his morning round where he liked to complain about the state of the journalism world and yell at everyone about deadlines. “You two might be my best reporters but don’t think that gives you a free pass to slack,” he said when he finally reached them.

“Perry, I’m glad you showed up!” Lois said in greeting and smiled mischievously at Clark.

“That’s a first… Usually you avoid me until your article is ready.”

“Well, today is different. Something happened.”

Clark glared at her and shook his head in warning.

“Well woman, don’t leave me hanging. What is it?”

“Smallville received an invitation to Wayne’s Gala.”

Clark cursed Lois mentally.

“The Summer Gala?”

“The one and only!”

Perry turned to Clark and he actually looked impressed.

“It’s most likely a mistake Perry… I don’t think I should go…” he started but Perry didn’t want to hear any of it.

“Too bad, you’re going.”

“But Perry!”

“No buts, you’re going and that’s final,” the editor in chief decided. “I know you’re not into puff pieces so I’m not expecting a ‘who wore what’ or a ‘who left with who’. I have Cat Grant on the red carpet for that.”

Clark sighed resigned.

“Can it be about the charity the gala is raising funds for? Talk about what it is about, why it’s important, and all that jazz? I can try and get a few statements from celebrities.”

“Okay, I’ll take it,” Perry agreed. “Just make sure you get Wayne’s statement seeing he’s the host.”

“That won’t be a problem for Kent,” Lois chirped in earning another a glare from Clark.

“Well, now that it’s settled back to work you two.”

Fortunately for Clark, Lois dropped the subject after Perry left and no one else bothered him about the gala for the rest of the day. He had almost forgotten about the invitation himself until he arrived home and was taking his computer out to finish his article.

Clark turned the invitation over a couple of times. His name and work place address were written in perfect cursive, but it wasn’t Bruce’s handwriting. He should know, he had to read Bruce’s Justice League weekly reports at least once a month.

After a few minutes he finally decided to open it, the invitation was printed in embossed gold lettering just like the envelope had been. As expected the invitation started by saying he was cordially invited to the Wayne Summer Gala the following Thursday, it also informed him where and when the gala would take place and that the dress code was formal.

When he turned the invitation around to see if there was anything written at the back he found a sticky note attached. Once again, it wasn’t in Bruce’s handwriting, but it wasn’t the neat cursive on the envelope either.

_Dear Clark,_

_Please, please come to the gala! It’s really boring and it would be a lot better with company. Bruce says children aren’t allowed (but somehow, _I _have to attend… Talk about double standards!) so I can’t invite anyone my age. You are the funniest and most nicest person I know so I’ve asked Alfred if he could spare an invite so you could come. He said yes so, I really hope you come!_

_\- Dick Grayson_

Well, that explained it. Clark knew for a fact that Bruce didn’t like mixing his personal life with his superhero one, so he couldn’t for the life of him find a reason why Bruce would invite him to a Wayne Gala.

He re-read the sticky note and couldn’t help a smile. He was starting to gain a really soft spot for the kid. Nonetheless, he felt better knowing that at least he would have company and that said company didn’t want to be there as well.

*

Dick bit his lip as he listened to the dial tone of the phone. Clark had RSVP’d a few days ago and Dick was ecstatic, now he just needed to make sure the man received his package.

“This is Kent speaking!” A cheery voice greeted.

“Hi Clark! It’s Dick,” he responded.

“Oh! Hey kiddo, how’s everything?” Dick could _hear_ the smile in Clark’s voice and couldn’t help a smile himself.

“I’m good, what about you?”

“I’m doing great, a little more ‘work’ due to hurricane season but other than that pretty good.”

“So, Alfred told me you RSVP’d to the gala,” Dick finally said addressing the subject he really wanted to discuss.

“Well, Perry saw the invitation and pretty much decided that I had to go and write a piece on it,” Clark confessed. “Also, I couldn’t leave you hanging after you invited me and asked so nicely,” he added.

“Oh, thank goodness! Galas are extremely boring, and I need a buddy.”

Clark chuckled. “It’ll be an honor to be your buddy.”

“Glad to hear it,” Dick said honestly. “About the gala, there should be a courier soon to deliver you a package.”

“A package?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure they’re in the bullpen at the moment.”

Clark pauses, and Dick assumes he’s looking around.

“How are you so sure?”

“I put one of Bruce’s tracker inside the package to make sure it got to you. Postal services in Gotham aren’t the most reliable,” Dick confessed.

“Sounds about right,” Clark chuckle. “Ah there he is, he’s coming my way. Please hold for a moment Dick.”

Dick did so, he listened as Clark talked to the courier and signed for the package.

“Can I open it here?”

“Sure! It’s harmless.”

Once again Dick was left listening to what was happening on the other side of the phone. He just really, really hoped Clark liked it.

“Dick… I can’t possibly accept it, this is too much!” Clark said. He sounded divided, which meant he clearly liked it he was just being his polite self and felt like he couldn’t accept the gift because of its price.

Then and there, Dick decided that it was better not to tell Clark he paid for the suit himself with his more than generous allowance – really, Bruce should really reconsider giving a 10-year-old an allowance of 2000 bucks a month when his only expense are comic books.

“Might as well, Clark. It’s a bespoke suit so there’s no returns,” Dick replied matter-of-factly.

Alfred had helped him choose the cut, the color and the pattern so he knew it would be appropriate for the event. Alfred had also helped by providing the measures for the custom-made suit.

“It’s bespoke?!” Dick could hear Clark taking the suit out of the package to look better at it. “How did you manage this?”

“Alfred, of course. Do you know how long he has been buttling?”

“Buttling?”

“It’s a verb that literally means to work as butler. Alfred told me so and I checked because I thought he was having me on.”

Clark chuckled. “Okay, I’m going to assume he has been buttling for many years.”

“When Bruce is playing the martyr or just being a brat Alfred always reminds him that he diapered his bottom and that he deserves some respect. Bruce is like super old, so Alfred has to been buttling for a really long time!”

Dick heard Clark snort and he let out a laugh himself.

“That’s sound logic,” Clark told him. “Okay so Alfred helped how?”

“He knew your measures just by looking at you. It’s like his superpower or something,” Dick explained.

“Oh okay, I still think it’s way too much though…”

Dick sighed, Clark was almost as stubborn as Bruce. “Well, if it bothers you so much just assume this is my early birthday gift.”

“Birthday _and_ Christmas gift.”

Dick sighed again, “Fine!”

“Thank you, Dick.” Clark said and once again Dick could hear the smile in his voice. “It’s a very beautiful suit and I can’t wait to wear it.”

“You’re in luck, I know just the place you can wear it!” Dick told him with a laugh.

*

The invitation said the gala started at six thirty o’clock so at six thirty o’clock on the dot Clark rang the Wayne Manor’s doorbell and waited patiently.

“Ah Master Clark, right on time as usual,” Alfred said in greeting.

“I was the first to arrive, wasn’t I?” he asked looking around as Alfred moved to let him in. Clark was expecting to be one of the first guests to arrive, but he was at least expecting some other people.

“Indeed sir, people usually tend to arrive ‘fashionably’ late to make sure the press takes their picture.”

“Well, I guess I can always go back home and come back later,” Clark said unsure of what to do in light of this situation.

He felt a bit embarrassed. He was a journalist for Pete’s sake! He had attended enough galas to know this kind of events never started on time, but he had been so antsy at home that it completely slipped his mind.

“Nonsense Master Clark, I’m glad there’s still people that respect the time on an invitation,” Alfred assured him. “Besides, Master Richard will be delighted to have some company so early in.”

Clark’s shoulders dropped as he relaxed a bit and he followed Alfred through the foyer. His eyes darted instantly to the high ceiling which was beautifully decorated with fairy lights and dark blue canopy. There was still light outside and the fairy lights were turned off, but Clark was certain that once the sun started to set and they turned the lights on it would look like a starry sky.

“If the foyer looks this amazing I can’t imagine what the rest of the house…” he commented in awe. “You should have said something though, I could have helped.”

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me Master Clark, but while I’m really good at what I do galas are big endeavors and extra help was required. I hired a team to help me.”

“I would have helped for free had you asked for my help,” Clark said without thinking and then flushed slightly at Alfred amused expression.

“Your parents raised you well, lad,” he said. “And don’t you worry, I’ll keep your offer in mind and who knows… Maybe I’ll give you a call the next time I need to prepare the manor for a gala.”

Clark beamed at him as Alfred lead him to the main living room.

“If I’m invited to that one as well I promise I’ll try to be fashionably late, even if my fashion sense is basically nonexistent.”

“If you don’t mind me saying, Master Clark, you look rather dashing. I don’t think you need to worry about your fashion sense.”

Clark looked down at his new suit and then back at Alfred.

“This is all you and Dick,” he chuckled. “I had no saying in the matter.”

“Well then… I guess _I_ have an impeccable sense of fashion and I was right – blue is definitely your color.” Clark laughed and then Alfred added with a sly smile, “I’m certain Master Bruce will agree with me.”

Before Clark could answer (and thank goodness because he had no idea of what to reply) Dick and Bruce entered from the west entrance. Bruce was busy putting on his left cufflink, Dick was following behind wearing a smaller version of Bruce’s black Windsor base peak-lapel tuxedo. The only difference between them was the bowtie – while Bruce was wearing a black bowtie matching his tuxedo, Dick was wearing a blue one.

“Alfred, was there someone at the door? I could have sworn I heard the doorbell–”

“Clark!” Dick called interrupting Bruce. He ran to the other man to hug him around the waist.

Bruce’s head looked up so fast it was a miracle he didn’t get whiplash. Clark Kent was currently standing in his living room beaming down at Dick and ruffling his hair. He was so dumbstruck that the first thing that came out of his mouth was “What are you doing here?”

“Sir!” Alfred admonished at the same time that Dick said, “Bruce!”

Clark’s face went from beaming to a slight frown, but he hid his disappointment quickly. That was what got Bruce out of his stupor.

“I apologize Clark, that was very rude of me,” he said quickly and with a few long strides he was standing next to him. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you,” Bruce explained and extended his hand in greeting.

“That’s alright,” Clark told him, his smile coming back. They shook hands. “I’m the one who’s early for the gala anyway… I didn’t remember that it was customary to be ‘fashionably’ late.”

Bruce’s brows furrowed in confusion and he looked at Alfred questioningly.

“Master Clark is Master Richard’s guest for the gala,” the butler informed him.

“Oh, I didn’t know that…”

Bruce looked at Dick.

“When I asked if I could invite a friend you just told me that kids weren’t allowed, Clark is not a kid,” Dick said matter-of-factly.

“I do remember saying that,” he acquiesced. “At the time I thought you wanted to invite Wally West, that’s why I said that. Last thing I wanted was you and a kid speedster running amok a charity gala. If you wanted to invite Clark, you could have just said so Dick.”

“Well, now I know,” Dick said with a shrug.

Bruce sighed exasperatedly but smiled. His ward looked too adorable to reprehend and it’s not like he was going to complain about this development… Clark Kent was currently standing in his living room wearing a bespoke blue multi-tone windowpane three-piece suit with a pale blue plain dress shirt underneath. To top it all he paired it with a dark red silk plain classic tie and white pocket square with dark red lining matching his tie.

He looked absolutely stunning… and Bruce needed to get a grip.

“Alfred if for some unfathomed reason I ever decide to adopt another brat please talk me out of it. One rascal is enough,” he said.

“I’ll make a note, sir.” Dick giggled, and Alfred turned his attention to his youngest charge. “As for you Master Richard, it’s supper time. I know for a fact you’re not a fan of the ‘fancy food’ we’re serving so I prepared a plate full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches just the way you like them.”

Dick’s eyes lit up.

“Did you use the creamy kind?” Alfred nodded. “Nice! Let’s go, then!”

Dick was halfway out of the room when he remembered his guest. “You’re welcome to join Clark, or you can stay here with Bruce.”

“I think I’ll stay. I’ve never had fancy food before, so I think I want to try some.”

“I’ll save you some PB&J sandwiches in case you regret that decision,” Dick offered kindly making both Bruce and Clark laugh.

“You clean up nice,” Bruce told Clark breaking the companionable silence that had set between them when Alfred and Dick had left the room.

“Thank you,” Clark thought about telling him how it had been all Alfred and Dick’s doing but if Bruce hadn’t known he was coming to the gala he was almost certain the man wouldn’t know about the suit as well, so he decided on an altered truth. “I asked Alfred what I should get since it was my first formal attire event as a guest and he was a great help, Dick helped a bit too.”

“Alfred has an amazing eye for suits. To be honest I don’t remember the last time I bought one on my own, I’m pretty sure Alfred just orders bespoke suits in my name every now and then.”

“Did he have any say in yours and Dick’s attire for tonight?”

Clark smiled fondly at the imagery of Bruce tying Dick’s small bowtie.

“It was actually pretty funny… When Dick came in, he looked me up and down shook his head and said ‘Well, this is embarrassing! One of us is going to have to change!’”

“I’m guessing you reached an agreement seeing you’re still matching.”

“Yes, He decided to go with a different colored bowtie.”

“Sound choice, blue looks good on him.”

Bruce tried as discreetly as possible to look Clark up and down again and fought hard to keep his Brucie persona to himself. Clark wasn’t the kind of person that could be charmed by Brucie Wayne, he wasn’t as vain as the people he usually slept with.

“Blue looks very good on you as well,” Bruce settled on, and then before his brain could process what he was thinking his mouth added, “You look like Superman but in a formal attire kind of way. A sexier GQ Magazine kind of Superman…”

Clark looked surprised and Bruce blushed furiously. _What is wrong with me?_ , the latter thought to himself and then he remembered… Brucie Wayne is the suave one while Bruce Wayne is the awkward dork that can’t flirt to save his life.

“Thank you but like I said I had little to do with it,” Clark replied with a smile.

Bruce let out a small sigh of relief. He didn’t know if Clark was purposefully ignoring his slip up or if he just didn’t realize what had happened, either way he was grateful because he had just made a fool of himself.

“As for the GQ Magazine Superman kind of suit,” Clark teased.

Bruce had celebrated too soon apparently…

“If you changed your dress shirt to a grey one and the bowtie to a yellow one and used a domino mask like Dick uses but with the pointy ears, maybe you’d look like the GQ version of Batman.”

“Ah-ah you’re hilarious Kent,” Bruce replied faking annoyance, but his smile betrayed him.

“I don’t know… I think I’m up to something here,” Clark insisted. “A business opportunity no-one has explored yet!”

Bruce was still making a big effort not let his amused smile show.

“Formal wear for superheroes! For when you have a big event to attend and want to look a bit sharper than usual,” Clark announced. “Hey, wait a minute… You’re rich, maybe you could back me up on this amazing idea.”

“You’ll have to make an appointment with my secretary.”

Clark faked a hurt look.

“I thought we were friends! Friends help friends…”

“Are we really, though?” For a moment there, Bruce was no longer joking around. The change in tone was barely noticeable but Clark knew him too well.

“Of course we are,” he assured with one of his bright smiles. “We’re friends first and teammates second.”

This time Bruce smiled for real and Clark’s heart fluttered.

“Sir, I’m sorry to bother you and Master Kent but the press is already here, and guests are starting to arrive.”

Bruce sighed and braced himself like Clark had seem him done countless times before they went into battle.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce looked at Clark apologetically and turned to follow Alfred.

“Oh Bruce! Before you go, Perry asked me to write a piece on the charity you’re helping… I know you don’t let journalists into your gala, but I assure you it’ll be solely focused on the charity and there won’t be any pictures.”

Bruce nodded. “That’s alright. I’ll meet you once most of the guests have arrived, so I can give you my statement. And I guess you can take a couple of pictures of the gala as long as Dick is not in them.”

“Thank you!”

“Well, friends help friends,” Bruce replied with a wink.

“Does that mean you’ll consider the formal superhero clothing line?”

“I’ll think about it,” he said with a laugh before he left after Alfred.

*

Once the guests started trickling in Bruce begrudgingly started doing his rounds. Every so often he’d look around for a certain handsome journalist who was doing his own rounds trying to get quotes for the article about the charity he was helping. From time to time their eyes would meet, Clark would smile shily at him and sometimes wave back and Bruce would return said smile and wave.

However, once Clark got all the quotes he needed his focus shifted entirely to Dick. Bruce watched them talk, laugh, trying out different ‘fancy foods’ and his favorite: judging people’s outfits and scoring them in Clark’s notepad (Bruce got a perfect 10 from both). He had never seen Dick have so much fun at an event and he wished he could be there with them instead of putting up with the dull socialites of Gotham city and surrounding cities.

Around midnight Bruce lost sight of the two of them so he just assumed Clark had left and Dick went upstairs to his room. At first, he felt a bit disappointed that Clark didn’t come and say goodbye but then he remembered that Clark was also Superman and maybe there had been an emergency.

Without Clark and Dick serving as entertainment the last few hours of the gala dragged on so Bruce was relieved when the gala started to wind down around two and the last of the guests left by a quarter to three. He felt drained – it was one thing to attend a gala and another to host your own… When Bruce attended a gala, he only had to show his face for an hour or two and write a big check. After fulfilling said obligations he’s a free bird and can fly the coop. When he was the one hosting, he had to be present the whole time and engage in idle conversation with people Bruce detests. At least it wasn’t in vain, he’d be helping a good cause.

“Long night?” someone asked from behind making Bruce jump. He though everyone had left but when he turned he found himself face to face with none other than Clark Kent who was poorly trying to stifle his laughter.

“I thought you had left,” he grumbled in response.

“And I thought it would be harder to get the drop on you,” Clark said still sporting an amused smile. He still looked as gorgeous as he had when he first saw him in his living room.

“It usually is, but social gatherings drain me.”

“Okay, I’ll write it off as a fluke and don’t mention it to the League,” Clark assured him, and Bruce smiled slightly in return.

A companionable silence fell between them as Bruce looked down from the balcony at the now deserted dining hall.

“Aren’t you leaving?” Bruce asked after a while. “Please mind I’m not throwing you out, I’m just curious.”

“I figured I could help Alfred with the cleaning since it’s a big place,” he shrugged.

Bruce smile softly. Only Clark would stay after a party where he was a guest at to help clean, Ma Kent had done too good of a job.

“Alfred always hires a cleaning team, so there’s no need.”

“Oh okay, it makes sense he also hired a team to help decorate… I guess I should go then, you must be tired.”

Before Bruce could reply Dick called for Clark.

“Well, my buddy is calling for me. I’ll see what he wants and then I’ll leave so you can all rest,” he said with a smile before he walked away and reappeared downstairs after a few seconds (Bruce was certain he had used super speed). Bruce watched Clark meet Dick who was talking excitedly and being dragged to the middle of designated dancefloor.

Music started blaring again through the speakers. It was nothing like the music that the live orchestra had been playing all night, this was current pop music that Bruce sometimes listened coming from Dick’s room or the radio when he used a town car.

“What’s going on down there?” Bruce questioned as he heard Alfred approach him.

“Apparently Master Richard has decided that since everyone is gone that he should be able to play his own music and – I’m quoting this by the way – ‘finally have some freaking fun’.”

Bruce hummed.

“He also decided that it would be fun to challenge Master Clark to a dance-off whatever that might be,” Alfred added.

At that Bruce looked particularly amused and continued to watch Dick dance happily away. Clark was trying his best, but his best apparently consisted in swaying to the beat and channeling his inner John Travolta from time to time.

“You should join them Master Bruce,” Alfred said after a while.

“And why would I do that?” Bruce looked perplexed.

“To have some fun, Master Bruce!” Alfred said exasperatedly. “I don’t remember the last time I saw you do something just for the simple pleasure of doing it!”

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but Alfred interrupted him.

“Sex with strangers doesn’t count,” he said, and Bruce frowned. That was exactly what he was going to say, and he didn’t like that he was starting to get too predictable… Then again Alfred was practically his father, so he guessed he could let it slip for once.

“And even those encounters have pretty much stopped for the last couple of months.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“So you keep saying but I know your schedule.”

Bruce decided to ignore that last comment, pressed his lips together into a thin line and looked down again. Both Clark and Dick were still dancing and giggling. Clark must have felt eyes on him because he looked up a smiled sheepishly at him.

“Hey Bruce!” Dick called. “Come and join us already!”

Alfred sent him a _look_ and Bruce sighed.

“Just so you know this is peer pressure and it’s usually frowned upon,” he said scathingly.

“Cry me a river Master Bruce.”

“Your sass is rubbing off on Dick and I’m sure you’ll regret it once he reaches his teens,” he told the older man and ran down the stairs before Alfred could swat at him with a tea towel.

“Ah there you are!” Clark said excitedly as soon as he spotted Bruce coming down the staircase and walked hurriedly to him. “Please save me! I’ve no idea how to dance to this music,” he whispered. “My whole dance repertoire is disco moves from old John Travolta movies and line dancing!”

Bruce couldn’t help a snort.

“Line dancing, really Clark?”

“Ma signed me up when I was around nine… She thought it would help me make friends,” Clark said in a grumbled excuse.

“Did it work?”

“What? The line dancing classes?” Clark shrugged. “A bit I guess, but dancing is not really my thing.”

“No, you dork! The making friends’ part.”

“Oh! I made some friends, but none were my age.” Clark laughed. “To this day Mrs. Henderson gives me a free cookie whenever I stop by her bakery.”

“Poor Ma Kent, her heart was in the right place,” Bruce said with a chuckle.

“Her heart always is,” Clark said with a smile.

“When you’re done flirting with each other can you come dance with me?” Dick called after them looking a bit peeved for being left out.

They both turned, redder in the cheeks than they had been just a few seconds ago.

“Do you know what flirting means, Dick?”

He shrugged. “Hal told me that when people tease each other they’re usually flirting, and you were teasing Clark.”

“I’m never taking you back to the Watchtower when Hal is around…” Bruce mumbled grumpily making Clark smile.

“Can we dance now?”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Clark said and followed him to the dance floor.

Reluctantly Bruce followed suit and joined the pair at the dance floor. Despite what everyone says about Batman, a stick and his butt, Bruce took dance lessons since he was seven until he was thirteen, so he knew how to “move”. Also, Brucie Wayne liked to go clubbing every now and then – only for the sake of putting a show, _obviously_.

Dick grinned at Bruce. “Look at you go old man!”

“Don’t let Alfred hear you say that,” Bruce cautioned as he twirled a giggling Dick around. “He’s way older than me and you know how he feels about being called old.”

Dick stuck out his tongue in lieu of a proper response and from the corner of his eye he watched as Clark continued to sway a bit awkwardly. He had stood aside a bit to let Dick and Bruce have their space to dance together.

“Clark is hopeless,” he commented.

“I wouldn’t say hopeless, he said he knows how to line dance.” Dick could tell his guardian was still very amused about that small tidbit of information Clark let out.

“You should teach him Bruce!”

“This is hardly considered dancing, there’s no technique to it.”

“Okay, then just teach him how to waltz in case he ever needs it. At least he’ll have a useful dance move in his arsenal.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to waltz to pop music.”

“I can arrange for the right music,” Dick said. “I have a very versile… versa...”

“Versatile?”

“Yeah, that!” The boy beamed. He was taking the ‘word of the day’ Alfred had introduced very seriously and kept trying to insert every new word he learned into a conversation with Bruce and Alfred. “I have a very _ver-sa-tile_ musical taste. I bet I can find something you guys can dance to.”

Bruce looked up at Clark who grinned back and shrugged as he continued to sway. Dick was right – if Clark was to keep coming to his galas be it as a guest or reporter, he should know how to at least waltz. Alfred was very insistent that a proper gentleman should know at least the basics of most ballroom dances.

Also, it’s not like he’d mind terribly to dance with Clark.

“Fine, have Alfred choose something from your playlist then.”

Dick stopped dancing and looked wide-eyed at Bruce. “You’re serious?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Do I usually joke around?”

Dick giggled and went to find Alfred.

“Hey! Where’s my buddy going?”

“He’s abandoning you, Kent. Your dance skills spooked him away.”

“Well _Wayne_ not everyone can master every skill they put their minds to,” Clark retorted. “Some people just don’t have what it takes, I barely managed line dancing.”

“It’s your lucky day then,” Bruce said putting on his most charming smile.

“What do you mean?”

As on cue (and knowing who he was dealing with it might have been) the pop music switched to _Am I Blue_ by Ray Charles, one of Bruce’s favorite songs. Clark looked so confused it was hard not to find it endearing. Bruce extended his hand to Clark.

“C’mon Clark, I’ll teach you how to waltz so you can show your mother you’re not hopeless.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not, but Ma would love it if I knew how to waltz.”

Clark looked like he was considering it, he just needed a small push.

“I’ll even let you lead,” Bruce told him.

Clark laughed and finally took Bruce’s hand.

“Do teach me sensei.”

“Okay, it’s very simple. Let’s start with the box step…”

*

Dick set his chin on his crossed arms as he looked over the banister to watch Bruce and Clark dancing together. He knew they were used to partner work, but this was different.

“Master Clark is a very good student,” Alfred said as he watched the pair as well. Clark was progressing quickly.

“I guess he really likes the teacher so it’s easier.”

“Your plan is coming along well, Master Richard.”

“I actually didn’t plan for this to happen. I just made a suggestion half-jokingly and Bruce went for it,” he admitted with an amused expression. “I guess he really wanted to do it in the first place.”

“They look good together. Master Clark would be a good addition to our small family.”

Dick nodded in agreement and then added, “And how cool would it be able to tell the other superkids your dads are Batman _and_ Superman!”

Alfred laughed at his youngest charge’s antics, but he secretly agreed it would indeed be _very cool_ to be a kid and tell your friends your parents were the world’s finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaayy... first of all I'd like to say that I'm in no way an expert in men's suits I just like to look at them when they're wearing them lol. In my mind I envisioned Clark dressed as [Napoleon Solo](https://bamfstyle.com/2017/02/22/manfromuncle2015-solo-suit3/) in The Man from UNCLE (I know Henry Cavill played Napoleon in that movie and this is not a DCEU fic. Nonetheless that man looks amazing in a suit so just let me be). I looked for a description of that specific suit online and the proceed to shamefully use it in this chapter because I'm certain Bruce would be a suit connoisseur. Also here's a [visual](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/en-pt/p/tom-ford-windsor-base-peak-lapel-tuxedo-black-prod182390052) for Bruce's (and therefore Dick's) tuxedo as well.
> 
> As for the music I chose - I don't know if any of you guys remember the old Justice League Unlimited cartoon but there's this episode called "This Little Piggy" in which Bruce has to sing that song for plot reasons and it's amazing (because obviously Bruce can sing ridiculously well besides having all those other skills). If you're curious this is [Kevin Conroy's version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuHwYMTxmR0) and the one I think is the [original](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6ZFDeqav1Q) but I'm not sure it is lol.
> 
> Anyway... Rambling over. I hope you liked this chapter and I promise that things will get a bit steamier very soon!


	5. The Power of Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I tried to be quick about this chapter but it was getting so big that I actually had to split it in two parts so I could get something out before the year ended.
> 
> This chapter took a bit longer than I expected because the only moments I had to write were during the few and sparse dull moments I have during the work day. And then I had to rewrite everything when I finally had some time to sit down in front of my computer as I used scrap pieces of paper to write the first draft 😅I hope you like this chapter though! There's more of Lois and Alfred!
> 
> Also, this chapter isn't beta'd yet cause I wanted to get it out before Christmas but I'll try to have it beta'd asap. So, if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm sorry!

_Phase 3 was a complete success! Not only did I manage to make Bruce have fun for once in his life, but they couldn’t take their eyes off each other. I think I might even start_ **Phase 4** _sooner than initially planned._

_Phase 4 consists on implanting the idea of asking Clark on a date in Bruce’s head and somehow making him think it was his idea. It’ll be complex, but I believe it will be possible. I’ve seen Bruce in action, I know how he “tricks” people into giving more money to charity or invest in one of his humanitarian projects while making them think it was their idea in the first place… Granted those peoples aren’t as smart as Bruce but we’ll see how it goes!_

_If for some reason I fail I think I can enlist Lois Lane to try and get Clark to ask Bruce on a date. When I visited Clark in Metropolis, she kept talking about how smitten Clark was and how Bruce was all smiles all night long. Lois kept teasing him about it, so I think she would help me if I asked. I’ll keep you all posted on how it goes._

*

“I got my report card today!”

Bruce looked up from the company’s quarterly expenses report he had been working on in time to see Dick slide through his home office’s door. He was still wearing his Gotham Academy uniform which meant he was very excited about something. Dick hated that uniform – he kept saying he didn’t like that he couldn’t move properly in it and that the tie choked him – so the first thing he did every time he got home was to put on comfier clothes.

“What report card?” Dick rolled his eyes like Bruce was the densest person he had ever met.

“My grades’ report card, Bruce!” he told him waving an envelope in front of his guardian’s face. “Today was my last day of school so we got our grades.”

“Did you have good grades then?”

“I don’t know yet… I didn’t open the envelope because it’s addressed to you,” Dick explained. “Alfred told me that you shouldn’t open mail addressed to other people.”

Bruce smile fondly and beckoned Dick, who sat on his lap.

“Let’s open it together then.”

Dick looked expectantly as Bruce opened the envelope and they read it together.

“Oh nice! I only got two B’s and the rest was all A’s! Alfred’s gonna be so pleased.”

“He will as long as you don’t use the word ‘gonna’ around him,” Bruce chuckled. “Anyway Dick, these are really good grades and you should be very proud of yourself! You had to work twice as hard to catch up with the other kids and keep up with both school and superhero work.”

“Alfred deserves at least 48% of the credit. He’s the best tutor in the world.”

“Indeed, I remember the time he used to tutor me.”

“Do you really?” Dick looked skeptical. “You’re so old that’s it hard to imagine you remembering something that happened so long ago…”

Bruce touched his chest with a feigned offended look.

“For your information I’m only 26, I’m not that old!”

“Really? You look ancient to me,” Dick replied with a teasing smile.

All of a sudden Bruce started to tickle Dick on his sides catching him off-guard. The boy was squirming and giggling so much that he barely managed to beg Bruce to stop. When he did though Bruce let him go with a mild satisfied look on his face. Dick jumped from his lap and kept a safe distance.

“That will teach you to be respectful of your elders,” Bruce told him.

“I’ll get my revenge when you least expect it!” Dick warned trying to be menacing but failing miserably. At least he did in Bruce’s eyes because he looked like a cute puffed up kitten.

“Alright, I’ll be waiting for you tiger,” Bruce told him and then decided to change subjects back to Dick’s grades. “I’d like to take you out for dinner to celebrate your good grades.”

“Really?” Dick’s eyes lit up with excitement at that announcement. Bruce made a mental note to take out the kid more often because he clearly didn’t do it enough if he was this excited about a dinner out.

“Yes, I’ve also been meaning to ask you if you’d like to go watch the one of the old _Gray Ghost_ ’s movie that they’re showing again to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the TV show. Maybe we could go grab a bite at a place of your choice and watch the movie.”

“ _Gray Ghost_ is that detective show you used to watch when you were around my age wasn’t it?”

“Yes, I really liked it.”

“It sounds like a good plan,” Dick agreed with a smile and it was Bruce’s turn to beam. “Do you think Alfred will join us? I’d like for him to come seeing I wouldn’t be able to have such good grades without him.”

“Of course, I’d love for him to join us.”

“Great! I’m gonna ask him right away!” This time Bruce decided to ignore the use of the ‘gonna’.

“Take your report with you, so you can show him as well.”

“Good idea!”

*

After much convincing Dick found himself having dinner with Bruce and Alfred. The men let Dick pick, so he chose an Indian restaurant in the old part of Gotham he used to visit with his parents whenever they happened to stop by the city. He also had been craving naan bread for the longest time now and despite knowing Alfred could make some he really wanted this _specific_ one.

When they were done Alfred drove them to the movie theatre (the main condition for Alfred to come along was that he was the one to drive them). That week they were showing the second _Gray Ghost_ movie of the trilogy. Dick really enjoyed the movie but definitely not as much as Bruce did, he kept whispering the lines under his breath. Alfred seemed to enjoy himself as well, he looked very pleased that ‘his boys were finally taking a night out and doing normal family activities for once’.

“We’re still going on patrol,” Dick told him when Alfred expressed that thought.

“Yes, we’re just starting later tonight,” Bruce agreed.

Alfred sighed but let them be. It was already a huge win in his book that Bruce had agreed to leave the manor on his own accord for a leisure activity.

*

 

“You and Clark are more alike than you know,” Dick commented out of the blue later that night after patrol. They were fresh out of the Batcave showers, Dick was already in his pajamas and was toweling his mop of dark curls dry with a fluffy towel.

Bruce was already dressed, he was just waiting for Dick to get him to bed as it was way after his usual bedtime. “What makes you say that?”

“Just a thought that came to me,” the boy shrugged as he continued towel his hair. “Did you know Clark’s also a huge _Gray Ghost_ fan?

“Clark likes _Gray Ghost_?” Bruce couldn’t help his tone of pleasant surprise.

“Yeah, he told me about it at the gala when we were discussing TV shows. Clark said he doesn’t have much time to watch TV, but he always ‘indulges’ when there’s a rerun of _Gray Ghost_ on TV.”

“I had no idea… At my school kids didn’t care much for that show. They preferred cartoons to live action detective shows.”

Dick set aside his towel, his curls were sticking in all directions making him look like he had just woken up.

“I think he’d like it if you invited him to one of the screenings we went to,” Dick suggested airily as he moved to the sink to brush his teeth. Dick watched Bruce in the mirror preparing an excuse and anticipated him. “If you feel like ‘it’s too personal’ and want to keep things ‘professional’ just ask him for dinner and the _Gray Ghost_ movie under the pretense of thanking him for the nice piece he wrote on your charity gala and the charity itself.”

“I don’t need a pretense…” Bruce grumbled in response more to himself than Dick as the boy finished up at the sink. “You ready to go up?”

Dick nodded.

“Then just ask him,” the boy insisted as they went up the stairs back to the Wayne manor. “I’m _sure_ Clark won’t say no unless there’s an emergency.”

Bruce realized too late that he had just fallen into a trap and had no idea how to get out of it. It’s not like he didn’t think it was a good idea… He had wanted to thank Clark for the piece he wrote since he read it. Clark wrote such a lovely piece about the charity that some of the rich families of Metropolis contacted him to know how they could donate to the cause as well. Also going to the cinema to watch a _Gray Ghost_ movie with a true fan like himself would be amazing. There wasn’t really a proper excuse to not ask Clark out…

“Well… I don’t–” Bruce frowned unsure of how to reply. Dick had been waiting patiently for a reply, but his smirk was widening by the minute. Then it hit him – it was such an obvious and perfect excuse.

“I can’t spare a night, I have to patrol Gotham,” he said smiling victoriously. He felt childish, but it was a great excuse to get Dick of his back.

“So what? We had patrol tonight and we went out for dinner and a movie. You can always start patrol a little later like we did today,” Dick replied quickly. He had been waiting for this answer and had prepared himself for many more, so he just decided to get them out of the way as he was looking forward to going to bed.

“If you’re still worried you can ask another JL member to keep an eye of Gotham while you’re out and if you feel like don’t trust _any_ Leaguer – which is kind of dumb ‘cause they’re all awesome – you just have to remember that you’d be with Superman, who has super hearing and super speed and can take care of the emergency in a jiffy.”

Bruce’s brow furrowed.

“You’ve been planning this,” he half-asked half-accused.

“No, I just made a suggestion and came up with a more than reasonable solution for every stupid reason I knew you’d come up with.”

“They’re not stupid reasons…” Bruce countered in lieu of a proper reply, which he didn’t have.

Dick sighed dramatically and opened the door to his room.

“Look, I just made a suggestion you can either take it or go on with your life,” the boy shrugged. “Either way I think you should thank Clark for his piece, even if you decide not to ask him out.”

“I’ll take your suggestion into consideration…” Bruce told him.

“Okay,” Dick smiled at him and hugged him around his waist. “Have a good night.”

Bruce kissed the top of Dick’s tousled head and murmured “Sleep tight Dick.”

Once his ward was in bed Bruce blinked incredulous. He had no idea what had just happened and felt conflicted… Which meant he had a to schedule a little extra brooding session before he went to bed.

*

“Lois Lane speaking.”

“Miss Lane, this is Dick Grayson. I don’t know if remember me…” Came the unsure voice from the other side of the line. Lois relaxed a bit, she had been waiting for Perry to call yelling about her current article and deadlines.

“You’re the ultimate boss’ kid,” she told him losing the sharp edge of her voice. “What can I do for you, Dick?”

“Well… Short version is that I’m trying to get Bruce and Clark together, but I think I need some help,” Dick explained. “I’ve tried to talk Bruce into asking Clark out but he’s just too stubborn, so I thought I might try the opposite and get Clark to ask Bruce out. He seems easier to convince…”

Lois let out a small laugh.

“You mean easier to manipulate.”

“Same difference,” Dick conceded.

“Well kid, you’re in luck. I’m tired of watching Smallville crushing from afar so I’m in!”

“Really?” Dick sounded very excited with this development.

“Sure, I’m in the middle of a really nasty piece about human trafficking at the moment so I needed something to get my head out of this ‘the world is a terrible place and human beings are garbage’ kind of mindset. Setting Smallville up with a hot date sounds perfect.”

“Alright then!”

“What’s the plan then?”

“I need you to convince Clark to ask Bruce out. I know for sure Bruce will say yes if Clark asks him,” Dick explained. “I know Bruce wants to go on a date with him, but I also think he’s playing a strange version of hard to get slash being uncooperative in general.”

Lois laughed again.

“Fine, I’ll work on that. I’ll even use my best blackmail material if I have to,” Lois assured him making Dick giggle. “I’ll also keep in touch to let you know how it’s going. Can I call you at this number?”

“Yeah but to make sure Bruce and Clark don’t know what we’re up to I think we should use codenames,” Dick suggested excitedly.

Lois hummed in agreement. “That’s an amazing idea, were you thinking along the lines of Eagle 1 and 2 or something different?”

Dick pondered on it for a minute and said, “Can I be Awesomest Dragon?”

Lois smiled. “Obviously! That’s the most amazing codename I’ve ever heard.”

“What’s yours then?”

“I was thinking about Marvelous Hawk. I can call you AD for short and you can call me MH.”

“Sounds awesome! Talk to you later then, MH.”

“See ya, AD,” she replied and turned off the call.

When Lois looked up, she saw Clark staring at her curiously. He was just setting down his briefcase on his desk having just arrived from an interview.

“Who’s AD?” he asked curiously.

“None of your concern Smallville,” she chided. “I have the right to keep some of mine top-secret sources to myself.”

“Apologies,” Clark said showing his hand in a placating stance.

Lois just smiled slyly. Clark was in for a big surprise.

*

Bruce sighed tiredly as he approached the main door of Wayne Enterprises’ building. Board meetings sucked the life out of him… The only good thing about his Brucie persona was that he could feign being the disinterested playboy heir and get some League business done. Most of the times he texted Lucius his decisions, so the man could make sure the company went in the right direction. Other times he let Lucius make the decisions on his own, seeing he was more than capable, and caught some well-deserved Z’s during the useless parts of the meetings.

“Good afternoon, Master Bruce,” Alfred greeted bringing him back to the present. He was holding the town car’s door open for him.

“Afternoon, Alfred,” he replied with a tired smile before getting in.

Alfred closed his door and got into the front seat. “How was your meeting?” he asked conversationally as he pulled into the Gotham afternoon traffic.

“Extremely boring but manageable.”

Alfred nodded, and the subject died down.

“Sir, I apologize in advance if I’m being inconvenient, but last Friday I heard the most curious conversation between you and Master Richard,” Alfred said after a while, he had never been a fan of Bruce’s silence unless he was sleeping.

“What would that conversation be?”

“Something about you asking Master Clark on a date.”

Alfred could tell Bruce had become flustered.

“Oh… That. You should have been sleeping.”

“Master Bruce, you know very well that I don’t sleep until I know for certain that both you and Master Richard are safely tucked in bed,” Alfred told him. “Besides, Master Richard doesn’t know how to speak quietly.”

“That he doesn’t,” Bruce agreed.

“So, Master Bruce have you decided whether you’re asking Master Clark out on a date or not?”

“Not yet… But I probably won’t do it.”

Alfred sighed and had to make an effort not to let his annoyance at his stubborn boy peek through. “Why not, sir?”

“What if it’s one-sided and I ruin the only friendship I actually care about?”

Alfred watched Bruce ran his hands through his hair making it all rumpled through the rear-view mirror. He could tell Bruce was frustrated (he only ran his hand through his hair when he was frustrated).

“Is that the only reason?”

“Mixing personal relationships with work usually leads to trouble as well.”

Okay, Alfred had heard _that_ excuse before and every variant that could come from it. That’s the excuse Bruce had been using for years to justify choosing one night stands over a meaningful relationship. It was time to talk some sense into his boy.

“Master Bruce, I’ve seen you and Master Clark together and I can tell he really enjoys your company.”

“As a friend,” Bruce interjects immediately. Alfred could tell he was sulking a bit in the backseat.

“You don’t know that, you have no idea what’s going through Master Clark’s head.”

“It would be a lot easier if I did…”

“Master Bruce, if I was asked you to describe you in one word it would be brilliant, and if was asked to describe you in two words, they would be brilliant and _bullheaded_ ,” Bruce looked like he was deciding whether he should feel complimented or insulted. “Most of the time your bullheadedness is a good thing – when you decide to do something be it learn martial arts or learn fifty other languages you do everything you can, and you don’t give up until you achieve your goal. However, it can also be very bad because once you decide something is true you just won’t change your mind no matter how much evidence there is against it.”

“I know that I’m a bit stubborn–” Alfred scoffed at that. Bruce looked annoyed at being interrupted but he abandoned his defensive argument. “What are you trying to say exactly, Alfred?”

“I’m saying that you should just forget about all your stupid rules about not dating, take the bloody risk and ask Master Clark on a date!” Alfred exclaimed coming the closest to losing his calm for the first time in years. He then took a deep breath and added, “Sir.”

Bruce was silent for a little bit trying to process what had just happened.

“Okay,” he said after a while.

“Sir?” Alfred must have misheard him.

“I said okay,” Bruce repeated. “I’ll ask Clark on a date. However, if things go wrong and I lose my only friend you and Dick have to get off my back about finding someone, deal?”

Alfred smiled at Bruce through the rear-view mirror.

“Seems fair, Master Bruce,” he conceded.

*

When Lois invited Clark for lunch and said she would pay he should have known it was a trap. His first clue should have been the fact that she had been suspiciously nice to him since he had arrived. His second clue should have been that _she_ offered to _pay_. Lois rarely pays for anything when they go out, she’s always so preoccupied with her current story that most of the time she just gets out of the door with only her press pass and recorder. To be fair she always paid Clark back what she owed him. Still, he should have known…

“This is an intervention Smallville,” Lois told him as soon as soon as they were done ordering.

Clark, who had been dying to dig into the warm bread rolls looked up confused.

“An intervention…” he repeated. “For what exactly?”

“Simple, I’m tired of watching you crushing from afar and never do anything about it. So, I’m making an intervention to get you to stop,” Lois explained.

“I don’t crush from afar…” Clark replied feebly.

Lois shot him _a look_.

“Yes, you do Smallville! Do you really think I’m that unobservant? You had a huge crush on me when we first started working at _the_ _Planet_ together, it went on for the longest time and you never acted on it.”

Clark felt his cheeks warm up. He had thought he had hidden his crush pretty well but as it turns out he didn’t.

“In my defense you never showed any interest in me. Besides, we were co-workers and really good friends. I didn’t want to mess that up by telling you I had a silly crush…”

“You should have asked me out anyway! Take some risks, live your life!” Lois insisted.

“I’m a bit confused… Are you saying that you want me to ask you out?” Clark was very confused. Sure, he liked Lois very much, but he had grown out of his crush for a couple of years now.

Lois snorted in response.

“Hell no, Smallville!” she said. “That ship has sailed for both of us! Please don’t look so offended,” Lois added when she saw his face. “I love you like a brother and you’re my best friend. I just wanted you to know that I would have said yes if you had asked me out back then. I thought you were pretty cute for a Kansas farm boy, but I’m not interested at the moment and neither are you.”

Lois looked at Clark expectantly. Apparently, she was waiting for him to say something, he just didn’t know what she wanted him to say and he was still pretty confused.

“I’m glad to hear that?” he tried.

“I think you’re either being purposefully dense or you’re just too oblivious for your own good, but fine… I’ll amuse you,” Lois sighed. “I’m talking about your massive crush on Bruce Wayne.”

Clark had no idea he could blush even more than he already was.

“Like I said the last time you brought up this subject and the million times before that – we’re just friends.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t friends,” Lois acquiesced with a sly smile. “I’m just saying that both of you want to take things to the next level.”

Clark looked down at his fidgeting hands and took a bread roll from the basket to have something to do. He broke bread roll in half and then broke one of the halves into smaller pieces. He put one of the pieces into his mouth to gain a few more seconds before his reply.

“I’m fairly certain that only one of us wants to take thing to the next level…” he said.

“Yes, and I’m fairly certain that _you_ want too as well.”

“I didn’t mean me, I wouldn’t mind getting things to the next level. I meant Bruce.”

Lois smiled fondly at his best friend and took his hands in hers to stop him from mutilating the bread roll even further.

“I have a reliable source that says otherwise, they told me he’s very interested,” she told him.

Clark didn’t look completely convinced. Lois was getting slightly frustrated, but she wasn’t about to give up just yet.

“I think you should ask Bruce out.”

“I’m afraid he’ll say no, and I’ll embarrass myself…”

Lois sighed, she was getting exasperated by the minute. Why wasn’t Clark listening to her?

“You listen to me carefully, Clark, because I’m only saying this once,” Lois couldn’t help the little quirk of her lips as she watched Clark straighten his back and listen closely. He knew that when she called him Clark, she was serious. “You’re a very, _very_ good-looking man.”

Clark opened his mouth to protest but Lois’ glare made him stop on his tracks.

“As I was saying… You’re very attractive man. You’re also very kind, selfless, a gentleman and incredibly intelligent. Your farm boy shtick shouldn’t be half as charming as it is but alas it always gets to me and I can’t handle how polite and adorable you are. So, all in all Clark you’re an amazing catch and anyone would be lucky to have you, especially Bruce Wayne.”

Clark gaped at her and she felt a pang of fondness for the man. He really wasn’t used to receive compliments if this was his reaction.

“Also, you really need to get laid. It has been months and I’m getting concerned Clark!” Lois added for good measure. She knew she was being crude, but it worked. Clark sobered up quickly after that last comment.

“For a moment there I thought you had either been abducted and replaced by a faulty version or brainwashed but now I’m certain that you’re the real thing.”

“I just hope you were listening because I don’t intend to say so many nice things about you in a row any time soon. I don’t want you getting cocky and I also have a reputation to maintain.”

Clark sighed dramatically. “I should have recorded it for posteriority…”

Lois gave his shoulder a playful shove making Clark laugh.

“So, will you ask Wayne out?”

“I might…” he conceded.

“Well, that’s better than a ‘no’ which is already an improvement!” Lois said feeling proud of herself for her accomplishment.

As if the waitress had detected their conversation had died down, she came back with their food. Clark was happy to have an excuse to ignore Lois if necessary, but she seemed content with how their conversation had ended. She was digging into her food with gusto and was apparently done grilling him.

If Clark was being honest with himself, he’d really like to take Bruce out on a date. _A nice dinner, maybe a movie or a show afterwards… That is if Bruce is willing to take a night of patrolling_ , he thought. Lois was currently complaining about Cat Grant’s shenanigans and Clark was only half listening – he was so used to Lois by now that he was able to nod and make agreement sounds in all the right places.

 _The problem is he’s Bruce_ freaking _Wayne,_ his mind droned on, _he’s in gossip magazines every other week on amazing dates with celebrities and models. I don’t have that kind of money…_ Clark stopped at that thought. He knew that Bruce wasn’t shallow and most of those dates were for appearance sake, but he also knew Bruce appreciated the fine things in life if one took his cars, clothes and manor into consideration…

“Hm… Lois,” Clark asked when they were done eating. He had interrupted her current rant about how useless Cat’s gossip column was. “How would one ask a billionaire for a date?”

Lois face went from thoroughly annoyed for being interrupted to positively beaming.

“Well Clark, you either call or meet said billionaire face to face, then you ask ‘will you go out with me on a date’ and finally you wait for the answer.”

Clark rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean Lois, he’s a billionaire! He’s used to stuff way over my budget…”

“I’m certain he won’t care about that,” Lois assured him. “He might be a bit spoiled but he’s not tactless, he won’t be expecting you to take him to a fancy restaurant and pay a month’s salary for a tuna salad.”

“But what if –”

“Enough with the ‘what if’s’ Smallville, just get out of your head and do it!”

Clark was still very unsure, but Lois was right. He faced monsters, natural disasters, alien invasions and so forth almost daily and he didn’t even flinch. He wasn’t about to be defeated by this simple everyday thing that everyone had to go through…

“Okay fine,” he said before he could stop himself. “I’ll ask Bruce the next time I see him.”

“I’ll hold you accountable for that promise,” Lois warned but she was still beaming.

That being settled Lois asked for the bill, which the waitress brought in no time. Clark watched Lois look around for her purse, which he knew for a fact she had forgotten at her desk.

“Hm… Smallville?” she began. Clark already had his wallet out and Lois looked properly chastised. “I swear I thought I brought my purse with me this time.”

“That’s alright Lois, I know you always pay me back,” he chuckled.

*

Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he had been this nervous. Perhaps on his first night as the Batman but even then, he wasn’t _this_ kind of nervous he was more of a _I might die tonight so I hope this goes well_ kind of nervous. He seriously considered turning around and forgetting his plan altogether, but the security guard of the building had seen him and was smiling in greeting. It would be too awkward to pretend he hadn’t seen him and turn around abruptly.

“Good evening Mister Wayne,” he greeted politely when Bruce finally had the courage to approach the building’s entrance. He the description of the security guard Dick had told him about.

“Good evening, Mister.…”

“Wilders, sir, Charlie Wilders.”

Bruce smiled politely. “Well, good evening Mister Wilders.”

“You here in on business, sir?” Charlie questioned as he opened the door for him. “Pardon my asking but _The Planet_ is pretty much empty by now and Mister White already left.”

“It’s not exactly business but don’t worry, I know that the person I came here to see is still here,” Bruce assured him as the guard moved to let him in.

“Very well, sir.”

He wasn’t lying, he was about 96.7% sure Clark was still in there seeing the man rarely left the office before six thirty (unless there was Justice League or Superman work to be done). Also, he had triangulated Clark’s phone and it had pinged in the Metropolis downtown area where _The Daily Planet_ was located, so he was pretty certain Clark was there. The only reason he wasn’t 100% sure was because he didn’t know if Clark was one of those people who kept forgetting their phone at work or at home.

The elevator doors opened directly into the bullpen but instead of finding it bustling with caotic energy as per usual it was almost empty save for a few people who were probably finishing soon, just like Charlie had warned. _Good, the last thing I needed was an audience_ , Bruce thought to himself as he made a beeline towards the back of the bullpen where he knew Clark’s desk was. As Bruce had expected Clark was sitting at his desk so focused on his work that he didn’t even notice he had arrived. So much for super hearing.

“Well, hello Mister Wayne,” someone greeted in sickeningly sweet voice. If it weren’t for all his training Bruce would have jumped out of skin. He turned around with his biggest ‘press smile’ on his face and came face to face Lois Lane.

“Ah, Miss Lane it’s always a pleasure to see you,” he greeted politely.

“Bruce? I mean, Mister Wayne?” Apparently, Clark had become aware of his presence. Not exactly the way he meant to do it, but oh well since when did things go according to his plans?

“Hi Clark,” he said in greeting and then added, “and Bruce’s fine for both of you.”

Clark smiled at him and Bruce smiled in return. Meanwhile Lois was just standing there watching their interaction.

“So, Bruce to what do we owe this pleasure?” Lois interrupted. “Perry’s gone so what are you doing here so late?”

“Lois!” Clark chided looking horrified. “He owns the building and the paper, he can do whatever he darn well pleases and doesn’t need to justify himself. It’s none of our business!”

Lois rolled her eyes at him. “Chill Smallville, I was only curious. There’s no need to get your knickers in a twist.”

“It’s all right Clark, I’m actually here to speak to you…” Bruce intervened when things looked like they were going to escalate between the two reporters. Clark looked surprised at that and Lois just smiled in a way that reminded Bruce of the Grinch from his old Dr. Seuss books.

“Is it work related?” Clark didn’t really emphasize the word ‘work’ but the way he said it wasn’t lost Bruce. It seemed Clark thought he was here on Justice League business.

“Hm… No, not really…” Bruce looked pointedly at Lois. If she was as smart as everyone said she was, he was sure she’d get the message that he wanted her gone before he went on.

Lois sighed dramatically.

“All right, I’ll leave you boys alone to talk about your boy stuff,” Lois said but before she left, she turned to Clark looking serious. “Just remember the promise you made me yesterday at lunch Smallville.”

After that ominous departure Bruce quirked an eyebrow at Clark.

“Don’t ask…” he sighed looking somewhat resigned. “So, what did you want to discuss so badly that you actually came to Metropolis?”

 _This is it… Go on Bruce, just say it! ‘Dick told me you like_ Gray Ghost _. I like the show too so let’s watch a screening of one of the movies they’re screening and maybe have dinner as a thank you for the lovely piece you wrote and being such great company to Dick at the gala’._ Bruce opened his mouth to say what he had been rehearsing all the way from Gotham, but Clark was looking at him expectantly and the words just wouldn’t come out.

“Hmm… Well, you see… Dick…” he trailed off.

“Is Dick all right? Is he missing again?” Clark asked immediately. “I can go right now and look for him!”

“No! Dick’s not missing and even if he was after last time, I put trackers on everything he owns so I always know where he is,” Bruce assured him.

“Oh, thank goodness!”

“Yes, well…” Bruce took a deep breath before he proceeded. “What I meant to say is that Dick told me you’re a _Gray Ghost_ fan.”

Bruce studied Clark’s expression intently not sure of what the other man was thinking of his strange conversation, but the Clark just smiled brightly.

“Yeah, I was completely crazy about that show when I was a kid! I remember ogling the official hat back at the toy store in Smallville, but it was very expensive so I never had the guts to ask my parents for it.”

Bruce smiled.

“I got the hat for my seventh birthday,” he confessed. “I still have it if you want it.”

Clark shook his head. “I could never! It’s a collector’s item. Out of curiosity I went on _eBay_ to see how much it was going for now and I discovered that it’s a small fortune.”

“Well, hat aside.” Bruce continued getting back on track. “They’re showing the movie trilogy again at the Gotham theatre to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the show.”

“Oh, that’s so cool! I loved the trilogy.”

“As did I,” Bruce agreed. “So, if you’d like you can come and watch it.”

Clark looked amused.

“You came all the way from Gotham just to give me permission to go watch a movie in your city?”

“I- Well…” Bruce sputtered. “You don’t need my permission to enter Gotham anymore. I know you only come here when strictly necessary.”

“That’s good to know,” Clark was still smiling.

“What I meant is that I’m going to a screening this Friday and I was wondering if you’d like to come. My treat!”

“I’d love to!” Clark cheeks were flush with excitement. “At what time should I meet you there?”

“Depends on whether you want to have dinner before or after,” Bruce said.

“What would work better with Dick’s schedule?”

Bruce paused briefly.

“Excuse me?”

“Dick? I assumed he was coming too, so I don’t know if you’d rather he ate before or after. It works for me either way,” Clark explained.

“Oh… Dick’s not coming,” Bruce started, feeling mortified. “It would be just you and me…”

Realization took over.

“Like a date?” Clark asked.

“Unless you don’t want to…”

“No!” Bruce frowned slightly at that, so Clark added quickly, “I mean yes! What I meant is that I wanted it to be a date!”

Bruce let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and smiled almost as brightly as Clark.

“Good, then it’s a date.”

Clark laughed.

“You know that strange comment Lois made before she left?” Bruce nodded. “Yesterday, she made me promise that I’d ask you out on a date next time I saw you.”

“So, if I had lost my nerve and didn’t ask you out you were going to ask _me_?”

“That was the plan… But I hadn’t planned how I was going to do it just yet,” Clark rubbed the back of his neck looking a bit embarrassed. “I have no idea how you ask a celebrity on a date or where you take them for that matter.”

Bruce snorted. “I’m hardly a celebrity.”

Clark raised an eyebrow in a _yeah right_ look.

“I’m only ‘famous’ because I’m rich, I don’t do anything worth of fame.”

“Agree to disagree,” Clark replied looking amused.

“Fortunately for you, I spared you the headache.”

“Yes, you’re my dark knight in shining armor always saving my butt!”

Bruce let out a laugh. Usually he wasn’t a fan of bringing his _other work_ into casual conversation, but there was barely anyone around and it would be pretty hard to jump to the conclusion that he was Batman just by the dark knight reference.

“Does this Friday work for you? I think they’re showing the trilogy the whole month so if you’d rather go another time it’s fine,” Bruce asked.

“Friday’s fine, and answering to your previous question maybe we could grab a bite after the movie instead of before? That way we won’t feel rushed if we’re having a nice time at dinner.”

“Okay, I’ll take care of the reservations. What type of cuisine do you prefer? Take away doesn’t count!”

Clark laughed

“I’m not picky just don’t choose a very expensive place,” he requested.

“It’s on me Clark, you don’t need to worry about money.”

“Still, I’d rather you didn’t spend so much money on me.”

“Fine, I promise I’ll choose someplace reasonable.”

Bruce still hadn’t planned anything yet. He wasn’t sure Clark would say yes so, he hadn’t let himself plan that far. However, Clark’s request was very simple, and he could arrange that he was sure Alfred would know some good and affordable restaurants.

“Well, I guess I should go and let you get back to work,” Bruce said.

“Normally, I’d invite you for a cup of coffee, but I actually have a deadline that I really need to finish…”

“That’s fine Clark,” Bruce assured with a smile. “I’ll see you Friday at seven?”

“Meet you at the manor or the theatre?”

“Manor, I’m sure Dick would love to see you.”

“Okay,” Clark smiled.

There was an awkward pause as Bruce wasn’t sure how to say goodbye to Clark now, but the other man took care of it by giving him a quick warm hug and smiling brightly.

“I’ll see you then, Bruce.”

“See you then, Clark.”

Bruce smiled all the way back to Gotham.

*

“This is Dick Grayson how can I help you?” the young voice greeted politely.

“This is Marvelous Hawk to Awesomest Dragon,” Lois said with a smile.

“MH!” Dick greeted excitedly.

“I have a huge development for you AD. Your dad was here at _the Planet_ and I’m pretty sure he just asked Clark on date!”

“ _Really?!”_

“My lip reading is a bit rusty, but I think he just asked Clark to dinner and a movie,” Lois told him. She had been spying on the two men from two rows from them using a compact mirror to read their lips.

“I guess my talk really did work!”

“Looks like it, kiddo.”

“We’re a good team MH! Can’t wait to work with you again soon.”

“Right back at you AD. We’ll compare notes again after they’re gone on their date, sound good?”

“Sure, talk to you then MH.”

“Bye kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff... It's finally done! I seriously hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really love Lois Lane as a character so I was dying to use her a bit more in this story. Alfred also had a more prominent role in this chapter as well so I hoped you liked their parts as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> I promise you'll have even more cute SuperBat moments next chapter and you're in for a treat if your a Dick fan in my opinion 😂
> 
> Also, I wanted to wish everyone happy holidays and an awesome 2019!! 😄


End file.
